Peach Slices
by Tinalouise88
Summary: One shots set in my my Peach Dream world. Continues through the lives of Sarah and jareth, the children and of course Anna and Francis. Will contain plenty of fluff, mischief, and lemons!
1. Mischief and Love

Peach Slices- Chapter 1

disclaimer -i don't own anything to do with the labyrinth!

Thank you all for the amazing support of my last story. As promised this it the sequel.

They will be random one shots, they may not be in the correct order they will be more at random as they come into my mind,

Also, I have gotten much support and love about Anna and Francis I am thinking possibly of creating their own story if I can work at it. If that's something you think you would like let me know!

Also Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 1-

Fall-1994

Rosalea 8

Aiden 7

* * *

Whoever said motherhood was a gift, Sarah wanted to throttle because whoever obviously said that never had children with magical powers. She was walking through a sitting room after lunch to find Rosalea managed to levitate her brothers toy up into the chandelier, while Aiden in turn created a water bubble soaking the floor and part of his sister.

"Give them back!"

"Then stay out of my room!"

"Children!" Sarah shouted at them who turned guiltily as they heard their mother's voice. "Rosalea unless you want your father to come in here, give Aiden his toys. Aiden what have we told you that water magic indoors is not allowed, we are still repairing water damaged in the sitting room."

Rosalea stared at the floor before floating the toys down from the chandelier. "Sorry Mama."

"You have lessons so you better get going." Sarah told her daughter sternly. "And you young sir, I hear you didn't do your homework.

Aiden looked at her and gave a shy smile." I did, but it got lost."

Sarah raised her eyebrow, "And tell me how did it get lost?"

Aiden smiled nervously. "Hoot took it?"

"Go finish your work and hand it in." Sarah sternly told him. "Now."

Aiden nodded and headed to his room.

Sarah sighed and made her way still shaking her head, walking into the study she went over to her husband. "Why, why do they have to have magic!" She sat down on his lap in a huff.

Jareth chuckled. "What did they do this time?"

Sarah groaned and explained the toys, the water balloon and the lack of lessons that weren't finished.

"They are a handful for sure." Jareth nodded, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I will talk to them later their magic is a privilege if they refuse to behave I will bind their powers till I see fit."

"I just feel so powerless with them, they have these powers and I have no reign over them. I can't help them or fix what they have done." Sarah leaned into him. "Yes, I am of fae blood, but I am still very much mortal in that sense."

"Over time yours will manifest you will be able to transport yourself at the very least." Jareth reassured her. "They are a handful, that I will agree, but you are a wonderful mother to them and they love you very much."

"Sometimes love isn't enough," Sarah said quietly.

"Don't speak like that, I thought you were moving past feeling guilty." Jareth titled her chin up at him.

"It's not something I can forget Jareth, I lost our child who would have been our son."

"We lost a child Sarah," Jareth corrected her. "You did nothing wrong." He kissed her lightly. "We have two wonderful children who I suppose are rambunctious and test our patience but they are our beautiful children. I like to think our son is with his aunt out there in the Labyrinth, he hasn't left us truly."

"Is that why you go and walk the labyrinth?" Sarah asked quietly.

Jareth nodded after a moment. "It's just my way of feeling close to him."

Sarah nodded thinking back to that day, months had gone by now, but still fresh in her mind. It had been too early and the bleeding wouldn't be stopped no matter what they had tried. Jareth just sat there, till he looked at her with tears falling down his face as he held his uncovered wrist. It hit him hard knowing he would slowly feel the dying heartbeat fade away till the connection was lost.

Seeing Jareth shake his head, trying to appear strong, but the resolve shattered as they both cried for their child. They held him wrapped in white linens, something that Sarah wasn't sure about, but Matilda told her it would give her closure if she did. It had been a late term miscarriage that happened suddenly.

"Papa!" Voices rang down the hallway as running footsteps barged into the room. Stopping at the sight of their mother in their fathers lap, even though they were used to their parents being affectionate they knew this was a private moment. They looked down guiltily, waiting to be reprimanded by their father.

"What have we told you before?" Jareth asked, looking at them as he handed Sarah a handkerchief to dry her face.

"To knock and wait to be called before entering a room if its a private room that's not our own." They chorused together.

"And yet you cannot follow simple rules, and you were giving your mother trouble again?" Jareth raised in an eyebrow. "Well out with it, it most be important?"

"It stopped raining and you said when it stopped raining you would take us riding." Rosie spoke up anxiously. "Please Papa!"

"Very well, mostly so your mother can have some peace and quiet." Jareth told them. "Go change and meet me at the stables. But hand in your lessons!"

Rosalea and Aiden nodded and hurried out of the room.

"I won't be out long," Jareth turned to Sarah, who nodded at his words.

"I'll go find Anna, I'm sure she must be done her letter by now." Sarah laughed. "I swear their letters are novels, whatever they talk about it beyond me."

Jareth chuckled. "I swear the poor pigeon keeled over when he arrived with the last one."

Sarah laughed softly. "They're in love, you better get going before the kids do something incorrigible."

"Like paint the horses? They have already done that." Jareth teased before kissing her. "Love you, Precious."

"Love you too." Sarah smiled and got up off his lap, both heading for the door.

* * *

Sarah found Anna in her old teachers' room, her letter spread out around her. She had grown into a beautiful woman. She was nineteen, still slender which was only enhanced by the corsets that she wore. She was wearing tan breeches that hugged her hips and a shirt that dipped low enough to show a small amount of cleavage that she had.

"I thought I would find you here." Sarah smiled.

"I just feel closer to him," Anna said quietly as she laid across the bed.

"He'll be finished soon enough." Sarah sat down. "Then you can actually begin a relationship"

"It's still a year away." Anna sighed. "I see him once a year if it works out, he got called away so soon after we began courting. Sometimes I wonder when we are reunited if he'll still feel the same way."

"Oh sweetie, I don't think you have worry about Francis's feelings for you." Sarah comforted the young woman. "He's been living in a building filled with men, so unless he decided to like men, I don't think you have to worry."

"No, no I don't have to worry about that," Anna blushed.

"I don't mean to be invasive, but have the two of you ever been intimate?" Sarah asked to give her ward a curious look.

Anna blushed, "No, not in that way at least. He did want to risk anything and wanted to wait till he finished his studies." She said as she traced the faint line that ran across her palm of their informal bond, the only way they could remain in contact while he was away. It was their little secret.

"Good man," Sarah grinned while nodding her head. "Are you finished? I need some help finding a gown for the state dinner this week."

Anna nodded packing up her things. "Are we shopping?"

Sarah laughed and nodded. "Of course!"

* * *

Jareth held onto Sarah later that night, her hair still damp from her bath. He traced circles down her arms, over her shoulder moving the straps of her silk gown down, tracing her collar bone. He felt her breathing hitch as his hands wandered underneath the neckline, waiting for her rejection telling him that she still wasn't ready but it never came.

She moaned softly as his hand encased over her breast, her back arching off the bed. Jareth moved slightly, capturing her mouth with his as his tongue ran across her lips. He slipped his tongue as she granted him access.

His hands wandered down the curves of Sarah body, pushing up her nightgown as he went till he could slip under it, feeling her soft skin. Careful not to press her too fast, but he soon felt her hand wandering his bare chest, he breathed a sigh of relief against her lips.

"Love me," He felt she mumbled against his lips.

"You don't need to ask love," Jareth whispered, taking the chance to tug the nightgown over her head. Finding the one spot on her neck that he knew would send shivers down her spine, he covered her body with his. Her tiny hands clutching his shoulders, as his mouth captured the peaked nipple he suckled and nipped at it making her whimper in need. His hardening desire pressing into her thigh, it didn't take long after her words spoken to him.

She was damp with need when he cupped her mound, his fingers making quick work causing her breathing to quicken till she was panting as he circled the sensitive nub. He slipped a finger into her, then two as her, she clenched down around him. She was tugging on his pants, he shifted using one hand to hold himself up, while the other left her sweet spot pushing the pants down as he kicked them down his legs. Her hands grasping and slowly moving up and down the length of him, causing him to groan as his hips bucking against her hand.

"Precious, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that." Jareth gruffly, before kissing her mind wandering, making her hands fall from him.

He sunk himself into her slowly, inch by inch till he filled her completely her legs wrapping around his hips as he began to rock slowly, picking up speed as they met each other's thrust. Their breathing uneven and heavy as they held on to each other. They both came within a moment of each other. Sarah crying out first as Jareth quickly pulled out last minute, spilling himself over her stomach before collapsing beside her. Sarah cuddled into him, after she grabbed a nearby towel wiping off her stomach, not wanting to dirty the covers that were freshly washed. His arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You locked the door, right?" Sarah mumbled sleepily, not wanting one of the children to find them naked as she heard footsteps outside in the hallway. There had been a few interesting moments with the kids barging in their room.

Jareth looked over at the door, waving his hand locking it and not a moment later they heard their daughter's voice.

"Mama?"

Sarah looked at Jareth, grabbing her nightgown, getting out of the bed, she went to the door. Giving Jareth enough time to refresh the blankets with his magic and finding his sleep pants.

"I had a nightmare." Rosalea said quietly.

"Come on," Sarah sighed as she ushered her daughter in the room, "You can stay with us, but you're almost nine, you can't come running to us every time you have a bad dream."

Rosalea nodded, but ran over to the bed diving in to. "I love you Papa," she smiled at him and curled up in the middle of the bed while Sarah settled in. "Love you Mama."

"We love you too." Jareth and Sarah spoke in unison as they looked at each other and sighed as Rosalea was already falling asleep between them as the faced each other.

* * *

Well here is the first story. I hope I didn't make anyone to sad, I only ever pictured them with the two kids despite the epilogue. .

I hope you all enjoyed it.

They'll be variety a stories probably short and long. Some lemons most likely haha

Chapter 2 i believe will be about Anna and Francis!

Tina.


	2. Courting!

Here is chapter two. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and the favourites and follows!

Some side notes-

I live in Canada where the age of consent in 16- meaning that anyone above 16 can see who they wish as long as it not in criminal offence.

Actually the age of consent was actually 14 till 2006, when the reform took place. The reform changed consent to 16. Ages 14-15 had to have an age gap of no more than 5 years, and 13-14 had to have a gap no more than 2 years.

Given that having Anna 16 and Francis well much older, doesn't bother me much

(Though he appears mid 20's)

I Also like to think of courtship of younger Fae much like Victorian courtship they still have standards And generally kept to them, till they are older and stopped growing.

* * *

Year- Spring 1991

Francis took a deep breath as he knocked on the King's door. He could do this, he had to do this, he knew by the fall he would be called to the clave. Amelia's seventeenth birthday was this October. He couldn't wait any longer, not if he wanted to have any sort of time with her before he left.

He heard the king tell him to enter. He took another deep breath and pushed the study door open with his resignation letter in his hand.

"My apologies for disturbing you, I wished to give you this." Francis spoke after bowing and moving into the room to give Jareth the scroll in his hand, laying it on his desk so he could read it.

He saw the king raise an eyebrow and take the scroll, scanning it over before he laid it down on his desk.

"You wish to resign."

Francis nodded. "Her majesty has done her studies and come the fall I will be called to Clave."

"But you usually teach Anna through the summer do you not?" Jareth asked curiously.

"I do, but she is also the reason I wish to resign from my post." Francis nodded taking a breath quickly he continued.

"I should of came to you about before, but Prince Aiden was just being born. I realized through my days of teaching Anna that I realized things were changing and felt some sort of undeniable pull towards her. I've come to learn we are linked, on the advice of my father, I waited, and kept my feeling in check. Just being there for her as she grew up. Now though, as my time with the Clave comes nearer I can't leave without her knowing how I feel. I wish to court her, and enter into a formal agreement of courtship so we can communicate through my years of solitude." Francis spoke eloquently as he could.

"I always had a feeling about the two of you." Jareth told the young man truthfully. "I've been expecting this conversation for some time actually."

Francis nodded his head.

"Obviously it will be up to Anna herself, but I am sure I can say on behalf of Sarah and me that you have our blessing. But please don't feel like you have to resign, continue with your lessons, plus it will give you reason to remain in the palace."

Francis nodded. "Very well, but I assure you I will be nothing more than a gentleman toward her."

"I expect nothing less, she is like a daughter to us meaning you make her cry over something not trivial. You won't have to worry just about me, but also Sarah," Jareth warned him.

Francis nodded. "Of course, but I hope to never make her cry."

"Oh son, it will happen-women cry all the time over the silliest things." Jareth told him with a chuckle.

* * *

Anna looked over her outfit for the day, debating on her new blush coloured knee length tulle and lace skirt she had just bought, with a bell sleeved shirt that had matching lace on the neckline and edging on the sleeves. She decided it wasn't too dressy for her lessons with Francis as she pulled on the blouse before stepping into the skirt buttoning the placket on the side.

She brushed out her hair, that was to her waist. Before creating a loose braid that she tied off with a simple ribbon. Classes were almost finished for the summer break, Tabitha was staying on to help with the children over the summer for Sarah to give her a break even Anna herself often helped when she could keep the toddlers occupied and out of harms way.

Leaving her room, she shut the door and headed down the stairs towards the school room.

"Good afternoon," Anna smiled as she found Francis waiting for her. "I'm not late am I?"

"No, no I was just getting ready," Francis turned, smiling at her, taking in her dress that he has never seen her wear before today. Though she and Amelia had gone shopping the week before using him as a chaperone as they ventured around the market looking for clothing and other things ladies bought.

They worked through the lesson of the day, Anna gives a hot debate about why women should be allowed to go for higher education in the institution meant for men. She actually joked about applying to the university to see what they would do with her application. Francis chuckled at the thought. Finally, the clock chimed two, telling them they were done for the day.

"Would you like to take a turn in the garden?" Francis asked her as she packs up her books.

'It's a beautiful day out and all.

Anna looked at him setting her things in a pile. "It would be a pleasure." She smiled. "Do you mind if change my shoes, I don't want to get dirt on these." Motioning to her dainty silver shoes with tiny heels, her clocked stockings with tiny embroidered stitches up the ankle bone. Francis swallowed and nodded, making sure he smiled. Trying to get the image of her tiny ankles out of his mind.

"Of course, shall we meet in the main hall?" Francis spoke.

"Sound good, I won't be long." Anna smiled and headed out the door. Francis took a moment to tidy up, before throwing his teaching robe in his chair and straightened the cuffs on his shirt and tucked his wayward cravat back into his waistcoat. He went to his room, grabbing the small box and tucking it into his pocket of his jacket he threw on. He must of took longer than expected as he heard a small knock on the partially open door. Anna stood wearing a shawl and on her feet with tall taupe coloured boots, she usually wore when she rode.

"The children were running around I figured we didn't want to get roped into watching them." Anna explained, as she curiously looked around his room. The dark blues and greens along with the walnut wood furniture. It was the first time she had seen inside the room, he occupied, never needing to be in the upper rooms on the opposite of the palace. His room looked out across the courtyard much like hers. In truth, she spent many nights watching for his candle to light or disappear from her window. She blushed as she saw him shirtless by his window a few times over the years.

"Good thinking." Francis agreed, pretending not to notice her gaze to his window. "Shall we take the back stairs?"

Anna nodded, agreeing with him as they set off to the back stairwell. "So, how is Lana I haven't seen or heard of her lately." Anna asked curiously. "Actually, I haven't seen any of your usual companions."

"They weren't my companions." Francis corrected her. "Lana is just a friend who recently became engaged to her beau, he was away and I promised to look out for her."

"Well, whatever happened to what was her name Clarissa." Anna asked, thinking back the past couple of years. Realizing ever since their one encounter that night, the ladies at balls were a select few and even Amelia mentioned before that the line of women he had been diminished.

"Clarissa and I parted way a long while ago." Francis told her truthfully. "I think it is over two years by now, she is with another I believe."

They arrived in the garden, setting off into the miniature maze as he offered his arm to her. She took it smiling her gloved hand resting on his bicep. In her boots she stood to just under his chin. They reached the centre he brought her to the bench motioning for her to sit down so she did, adjusting her skirts as she did.

Francis joined her sitting down, he held her hand revelling in how small it seemed in his own. "You are so beautiful," he said quietly, before looking up at her seeing her blush come across her face. "I asked to resign today."

"What?" Anna stuttered confused of what was happening. "Why, are you leaving, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh Anna, it has nothing to do you, and everything to do with you." Francis laughed gruffly. "In a few short months, likely in October after Amelia's debut I will be called to finish my studies."

"What studies?" Anna asked as this was the first time she was hearing about it.

"I was accepted into the Clave to become a scholar of the highest regards." Francis explained. " I found out three years ago, but they deferred me for Amelia's age and my work with the King."

"Ok, so you're leaving then?" Anna asked shaking slightly.

"I asked to resign, because I wanted to spend the summer with you without being an authority figure in your life. I want to begin a courtship, so when I begin the Clave, we can remain in contact as I am only allowed to write to family and with special permission someone I am courting. That way when I finish, when you are even older we can continue to court and eventually marry. I know this is a shock most likely but I know you have felt the pull that lead you to me, why you always felt safe with me. Why you were always jealous when other ladies were present in my life. I was always what you needed me to be but now as you get closer of being age in this world. I can be anything you wish of me."

"You knew yet you never said anything?" Anna asked him quietly. "You always knew that I harboured my feelings trying to ignore them like they were a passing fancy or that they were wrong."

"I had to wait till you were older, it would have confused you." Francis told her holding her gaze while trying to explain his reasoning. He looked down at their joined hands before looking back up at her face.

"How long will you be away?" Anna asked quietly not sure if this was all happening or not.

"Three years, possibly four," Francis said truthfully.

"That long?" Anna asked disappointed it seemed like a lifetime to her she would be twenty by the time he would be done.

"It's worse, I am in seclusion in those years. I am only allowed to see family twice a year." Francis explained.

"You asked Jateth to court me?" Anna looked up at him catching his gaze, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

Francis nodded. "He wouldn't let me resign though, but we have his permission to court."

Anna said something incomprehensible as she launched herself forward pulling him into a hug.

"Is that a yes?" Francis asked letting his arms fall naturally around her.

"I don't know you never truly asked me." Anna teased him pulling away from him her hands on his chest.

"Anna of Goblin Palace I would be a happy man if you agreed to court me." Francis smiled as he asked.

"Yes, a million times yes." Anna hugged him once more. "But what do you mean he wouldn't let you resign?"

"He still wishes for your lesson to continue" Francis replied. "But It means I can stay at the Palace."

Anna groaned playfully as Francis laughed. He dug through his pocket, pulling the chain from the box. "I hope you will take this as sign of our courtship." He dangled the sapphire pendant, that reminded him of her eyes.

"It's beautiful," Anna said in awe, as he motioned for her to turn so her could do the clasp around her neck. She turned when he finished and kissed his cheek blushing, "Thank you."

"Can't you thank a fellow better than that?" Francis joked.

Anna blushed even more hiding her face. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"I won't say it hasn't crossed my mind, but whatever your comfortable with right now is what I want from you." Francis spoke squeezing her hand.

* * *

They walk into the sitting room arm in arm, Anna still beaming.

"Congratulations darling," Sarah went to hug her as Jareth let her in on what happened that morning.

Anna nodded still beaming. "Thank you Sarah."

"Does that mean you kiss now?" Rosalea said as she attaches herself to Anna's legs looking up.

Everyone laughed drawing the attention away from the question letting Anna avoid answering. They sat next to each other with smiles plastered on their faces, there hands entwined managing to drink tea one handed not wanting to lose the contact.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. I will eventually write of when Anna tells Francis about her past at some point but I think the next instalment will be a teenage Rosalea and Uncle Toby. Because what can go wrong with that duo!

Tina


	3. Mistake?

Chapter 3- Mistake?

Year-2003 Summer

She appeared suddenly, shocking the young blonde man sitting on his bed with a game controller in his hand.

"Hey uncle Toby!"

"Jesus, Rosie you can't just do that!" Toby shouted as he dropped his controller. "What if I had friends over."

Rosalea shrugged as she sat down on the bed, she was still wearing her silk pyjama pants and camisole. At sixteen her were features sharp like her fathers, her nose straight Romanesque, while her eyes were bright turquoise that mimicked her mothers in shape with her thick dark brows the swept upwards. Her hair was long and tied into a ponytail that hung down her back.

"Does Sarah know you're here?" Toby looked at his niece, despite being two years older they grew up more as cousins than anything.

"Not yet," Rosalea shrugged. "I'm going to get some tea want some?"

"Tea, no thanks." Toby shook his head with a face.

Irene was walking by with a basket of laundry, walking through the kitchen, she greeted Rosalea who was steeping a cup of tea. She just about left the room before turning.

"When did you get here? Have you been here all night?" Irene asked.

"I just popped in grams," Rosalea smiled.

"Does your mother know?"

"Eventually she'll figure out I'm not in my room," Rosalea grinned over her tea-cup which reminded Irene of her son-in-law.

"Go put some clothes on, Devon and Tyler will be here in a moment to hang out with Toby." Irene sighed. "I don't need a half dressed teen fueling any of those teenage hormones."

Rosalea nodded and produced a crystal using it change out of her sleepwear, changing into a pair of low riding black leather pants and bright blue crop top that had square neckline and thick straps.

Irene gave her with a look. "At least wear a cardigan, dear."

Rosalea grabbed a sweater sitting at the table and threw it on heading back to Toby's room with her tea. "Can I play?"

"You want to play video games?" Toby looked at her in her new attire." Does my sister actually allow you to wear that?"

"Not in company, but she gave up trying to have me wear dresses to lessons." Rosalea shrugged. "Oh, did you tape any episodes of charmed for me?"

"I managed a few reruns." Toby laughed. "Mom starting to think I like that show by the way, but hey, it's not like they wear bra's so it is up my alley."

"Ugh-you're such a guy." Rosalea rolled her eyes as she concentrated on the game.

* * *

Irene put her laundry in the wash before heading to the den and writing a quick message.

"Are you missing anything? Because I have something of yours."

She placed the crystal over the top of the note sending it. The doorbell rang, she opened it to see the two young men who were Toby's friend.

"Mrs. Williams! You look amazing, seriously, how old are you 35?" Devon greeted his friend's mother with a gigantic smile, his blonde hair flopped about as he charmed the older woman.

"Toby is upstairs, Devon," Irene shook her head at the college boys. "Good morning Tyler, do you boys want any coffee or tea, breakfast?"

"We're good Mrs. W," Tyler grinned as they headed up the stairs. "

* * *

Rosalea was kicking Toby's ass in Mario Kart as the boys walked in the room. "Dude who the chick?"

"Who's calling me a chick!" Rosalea said defensively as she concentrated on the game.

"Guys, this is Rosalea, technically she's my niece." Toby said nonchalantly introducing them as he crashed. "Damn it! How are you good this you don't even have video games at your place!"

"Papa says I'm a natural at everything I do," Rosalea laughed smugly, her accent more pronounced as she spoke making the guys stare at her. "Father is British," she explained, her accent.

"Rosie is two years younger than me, Sarah my sister is fifteen years older than me, your in accounting you can do the math." Toby explained to his new college friends.

"So what school do you go to?" Devon asked grabbing the seat next to her, while Tyler sat in the computer chair.

"Oh I'm taught at home, along with my brother. We have tutors who come in and give us lessons." Rosalea explained.

" Wow, home schooled?" Devon asked. "So no boyfriends then?"

"Dude that's my niece! Stop hitting on her!" Toby shouted hitting his friend, seeing Rosalea's face fall.

"Not at the moment, excuse me I need to use the powder room," She got up leaving the room.

* * *

Irene went to drop off some clean clothing later that morning to find the boys playing some game while Rosalea sat with Toby's guitar, plucking the strings along with easy chords making it up as she went.

"You're good, you play a lot?" Tyler spoke to her during the came.

"I had piano lessons as a child I was rubbish, but never guitar I just know what Toby showed me." Rosalea said quietly.

"You had a pretty sheltered upbringing?" Devon asked intrigued by this strange girl

"She lives on a manor, her father owns a successful company he inherited from his father," Tobey replied for her. "Want to get some pizza?" He said getting up.

"Sure" Tyler responded stretching like his friend.

"You coming?" Devon asked Rosalea who shook her head.

"Allergies and stuff," she lied knowing she couldn't eat anything that wasn't fresh vegetables.

"Well I'll stay here and you two can go get pizza." Devon offered intrigued by his friend niece.

Toby shot a look at Rosalea who nodded her head, saying it was fine.

"I want more tea, how about we go to the kitchen?" Rosalea said as she jumped up as the boys left the room grabbing her mug.

"So, your 17?" Devon asked.

"16, my birthday is December 2nd." Rosalea corrected him. "So you know Toby from school?"

"Yeah we take a few general classes together, found out we lived nearby. We met Tyler at party, and been friends since. What do you plan on doing once you finish school." He asked watching her boiling water in a glass pot which seemed odd to him but said nothing.

"I'm already taking advanced classes in economics and political sciences." She said after a moment they seemed like a good name for how to run a kingdom 101.

"And what do your parents do?" Devon asked as he grabbed a can of pop from the fridge.

"Umm, Mama looks after us children and helps Father with the business." Rosalea said biting her lip. "We got in a fight this morning, I might have left without them knowing. Let's go outside, its nice out today," she told him as she went to the back porch sitting down on the swing, that was bolted to the beams above them.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Devon asked sitting next to her, taking a swift drink from his pop.

"Oh the usual, my clothing choices, my friends, my insufficient attention during lessons." Rosalea laughed somewhat bitterly. "I was so angry, my friends were having a party and I wanted to go and they wouldn't let me because of a dinner party. Mama had me when she was my age, well she was seventeen when I was born. They love each other, but she didn't want to get married at first, and then Aiden came along, he's only a 14 months younger than me. It just seems like I'm always somebody's mistake."

Devon not sure what to do or say so he just squeezed her hand.

"You are no ones mistake," a clear voice came from the door way.

"Papa!" Rosalea shot up pulling her sweater around her, seeing her father dressed in what appeared to be normal clothing and his hair cut short, still wild and rather floppy around his head but the long strands were cut off years ago.

"It's time to go Rosalea." Jareth looked at her and then the young man who pulled his hand way.

"Yes papa," she said softly, "Thank you for the lovely conversation." She turned to Devon before going to her father.

"No problem, nice to meet you sir," Devon said to the older man who appeared to be in his mid thirties in wool pants and half unbuttoned dress shirt.

Jareth nodded, "come along, your grandmother wishes to say goodbye.

Once back at the palace he turned to his daughter with a fatherly look. "You are no ones mistake, and you are most definitely not considered one to us."

Rosalea looked up at him with bright eyes before her shell cracking as she let out a sob her arms wrapping around her father. Something she hadn't done in years.

"Then why didn't he want me," she sobbed in his arms. "Why did he say it was a mistake and that he wanted her and not me."

"Who are you talking about dearest?" Jareth asked calmly while he was burning up inside, but she wouldn't answer him as he stroked her long hair.

* * *

So I've come to the conclusion one shots are a lot harder to write than I expected. This went through many changes but I ended up with a sweet but sad father daughter moment.

Anyway thank you for all the reviews. Happy New Year everyone!

Tina


	4. Curiosity

Chapter 4

Year-Into the far distant future-

Her lips were soft against her own, they were more plush and velvety than her husbands. The citrus taste of the other lady's mouth as their tongue's sought each other made her gasp as she stepped back into her own mind foggy from the wine.

"Is everything alright with your majesty?" The lady asked.

"Oh yes sorry I am fine, just I see my husband." Sarah said as could see the smoulder within the Jareth's eyes.

* * *

Earlier that night.

Sarah smiled as she felt Jareth come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe our son is married." Sarah gushed. "I mean it's really pushing the underground into the 21st century."

"Leo is a fine young man," Jareth leaned and kissed her temple. "I mean we'll never have grandchildren from them unless they decided to adopt one day."

"Which is easy enough when your parents run the industry." Sarah replied as she leaned back into him. "It makes me wonder though sometimes, I'm over five hundred years ago and only kissed two men in my whole entire life."

"Are you trying to say something Precious?" Jareth asked stiffly.

"No, just Aiden makes me wonder sometimes if I missed out on that crazy experimentation phase in my life." Sarah turned to look at him. "It doesn't mean I don't love you, or the life and children, we've shared over the years. I've just been curious what it might be like sometimes to you know kiss a woman." Sarah said offhandedly taking a sip of wine.

"Then kiss another woman." Jareth said after a moment of silence with a look of great thought on his face. "I may ask to observe, I do not wish to share, you but the thought intrigues me."

Sarah glanced up at him. "I wasn't asking to be granted approval, I was merely expressing my thoughts. I had no intentions of acting on them."

"But you see Dearest that when you live for centuries why not give in to temptations, I know a few ladies who would love a taste of your lips." He smirked at her, before pulling her into an embrace capturing her lips with his own. He tongue finding its way to hers.

"Really, get a room." An annoyed voice chipped in, they broke apart and looked at their daughter who was dressed in a dark green loose gown with slits in the skirt that ended mid thigh and a low cut bodice.

"We wouldn't have to if you moved out one day," Jareth grinned teasing Rosalea, as Sarah elbowed him.

"Well, when you're involved with a married man for a couple hundred years off and on and then he turns around and says instead of the annulment you've both been waiting for is cancelled because of the wife he supposedly wasn't sleeping with is pregnant, it really puts moving out on the back burner." Rosalea laughed sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Plus, I'm more at the castle than the actual palace nowadays anyway."

"That was over 200 years ago," Jareth raised his eyebrow before laughing, "And please don't remind me of the whole debacle, and I thought you were seeing someone new, someone not married for a change."

"Oh, thanks Dad- you make me sound like such a whore." Rosalea rolled her eyes using the hated term of endearment by Jareth."

"Well then don't sleep with married men," Jareth shrugged. "And don't call yourself that, while you have a habit of choosing unavailable men, it doesn't make you the forsaken word."

"It's not I go after them, they come to me and I say why the hell not," She laughed. "But I see my handsome date. Remember be safe!" She called out to her parents as she walked away.

"I will never understand our daughter," Sarah shook her head, she had long given up on trying to figure out her daughter's mind.

* * *

Sarah was flirting after too many glasses of wine and the other woman was flirting right back it seemed. She was the prettiest thing Sarah decided with overly large blue eyes and curly brown hair, she knew Jareth was watching from his own party of acquaintances his words ringing in her mind.

Sarah feigned the heat of the room, telling the crowd that she needed air escaping into the garden, hearing footsteps following her.

She wasn't sure who kissed who first, Sarah moaned into it lets her mouth fall open. It wasn't that much different then kissing Jareth if you ignore the soft curves pressed against each other.

She broke the kiss with a gasp when she felt her groin tighten with anticipation, she was actually turned on by this. She figured she would have kissed and tell her that it wasn't for her, but that wasn't happening.

The lady was speaking, asking if something was wrong. Sarah looked up, seeing Jareth she smirked to herself. He wanted to watch he could watch.

Sarah leaned into a kiss, lending all the passion she could into it knowing he was watching her. Their tongues playing hide and seek, as hands traced the underside of her breasts in the backless dress she wore, meaning no cost. She could feel her nipples tighten and harden at the slight touch.

Sarah finally took a step back breaking the kiss, the lady looked at her curiously. "I see my husband," she whispered.

"He must be enjoying the show," the other ladies said with a small smirk.

"He wishes to observe," Sarah blushed.

"Then shall we give him a show worthy for a king?"

Sarah giggled from all the wine she had drunk. "If we do he may just steal me away and have his way with me."

Sarah proved herself right as heard Jareth clear his throat. "If you keep going about that, should I invite you two up to our bed-chamber and us all get comfortable?" He chuckled at his own humour, though he would never do such a thing. Allowing her a kiss was one thing, bringing another into their bed was another he was not willing to allow.

"I should go find my date," The lady smiled winking at the King as she sashayed by him.

"You are a little vixen tonight Precious, I give you an inch and you take a mile." Jareth tutted her. "Did you enjoy your snog?" He stepped closer to her. "Because from my point of view, it seemed quite stimulating," he whispered in her ear backing her up against the stone wall, his one hand, making its way under her tulle skirts, running up her stocking and bare thighs before cupping her lace covered sex which already soaked through the thin material.

Sarah moaned melting at his touch. "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked breathlessly against his lips. "Can you taste her," she teased him thrusting her tongue into his mouth, taunting him as she felt his cock hard against her leg.

Jareth groaned and wondered when his wife became such a vixen over the years, He mentally calculated in his mind wondering if her cycle was getting close as she always got more amorous near that time as most women did or if it was just the intoxication from all the wine she had drank this evening.

He thrust his hips into her as her tongue found his, and he could taste the wine and what obviously was not Sarah, fuck she had been kissing another woman and it made his breeches tighter than he thought possible. He broke the kiss with a grin before materializing them into their bed-chamber.

Using her disorientation to undo the buttons of at her waist and over her backside, pulling the ties at her neck, making the dress fall away in a swift moment.

"Do you understand what you did to me out there?" He asked to circle her like she was his prey as he removed his clothing.

Sarah feigned innocence with an impish shrug and smile as she stood in her garters and panties as Jareth pressed himself against her, back to his chest. "You liked it though," she murmured.

"I did, but I also feel like I should punish you for your tryst," Jareth whispered in her ear, making her shiver and wiggle her bottom into his groin.

"You may do whatever you like to me," Sarah purred.

Jareth chuckled, "you may regret that one day my love," he spoke before changing his demeanor taking a step back. "Go to the bed and bend over and take off those panties, but leave the garter." He commanded his mind going back to one of her very first fantasies he had of her bent over his desk.

Sarah nodded slightly sobered and bent to remove the offending garments and went over to the bed in her stocking and heels bending at the waist, resting her top half on the bed while her backside was up in the air.

He didn't even give her any warning as he administered the first blow, making her yelp and jump as he rubbed the same spot. "I said you may kiss another woman I didn't say you could snog one."

"I'm sorry, It won't happen again," Sarah stuttered, shivering more out of anticipation than being frightened.

"I believe you forgot something precious." Jareth retorted spanking her once more.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," Sarah squeaked.

Jareth grinned, running his hand down her crack, into her glistening folds he probed with his fingers finding her entrance, he slid two digits into her, causing her to moan and buck her hips back into his hand making him go deeper while his thumb brushed against her pulsating bud.

"Keep still," he commanded slapping her once more one her backside with his other hand.

Sarah whimpered, but kept herself still as his fingers worked inside her to the point where her legs for shaking from the effort.

Jareth smirked at her obedience, removing his fingers, she whined at the lack of contact he leaned over her back. Brushing her hair back, letting his wet fingers trace down her back before pushing himself into her warm and wet channel.

"Fuck-" Sarah muttered into the covers

"Yes precious, I am going to fuck you," Jareth agreed with her as he thrust hard and fast into her not letting up on his assault as Sarah panted beneath him making those delectable noises she always made in the throes of pleasure. He felt her tense tightening around him as she hit her orgasm at full force spasm around around him.

He pulls out sharply, pulling her from her stance. "Suck me," he commanded

Sarah looked at him, nodding falling to her knees, taking him in her mouth not caring if she tasted herself on him. She bobbed, while twirling her tongue around him going deep as she could. He gripped her hair and head, grunting as she sucked on him, it didn't take long before he went as deep as he could thrust at her losing himself in her mouth.

He ruffled her hair as she wiped her mouth after discreetly swallowing his seed as they fell on the bed together as Sarah kicked off her shoes.

"Well, that was fun," Sarah said after a moment. "I should kiss women more often, you know I like it when you go all dominating."

Jareth laughed. "All you need to do, ask Precious."

"I wonder if they noticed we left." Sarah pondered. "We didn't even say good night."

"I'm sure Aiden and Leo have snuck off for their own wedding night and did not miss us." Jareth replied wrapping his arm around her. "Though I often wonder if our son is the top or the bottom of that relationship."

Sarah gasped and hit him in the chest. "I really don't need to be thinking about my sons sex life, I already know way too much of our daughters."

Jareth just laughed and pulled the blankets over them kissing her forehead. "It's an honest thought, but the rest I plan on keeping you up all night Goblin Queen."

* * *

Well, how's that for you all?

I may of been reading some horrible kinky trash books out of sheer morbid curiosity. Over Christmas.

Thank you for all the reviews!

Till next time!

Tina


	5. I'll remember

Chapter 4

Song is I'll Remember- Madonna, or my favourite the glee version.

It popped up on my phone while walking to work and I had this whole story write itself in my mind.

* * *

Year 1995

Sarah looked in the brightly lit mirror as she touched up her make-up, fixing and filling in her brows. How did she get roped into this she wasn't sure, she had been visiting her mother that morning in the city with the children when one of her mother co star called in sick last moment for a talk show performance that was for this afternoon.

Rosalea had blurted out that her mom sang them to sleep most nights as she laid on the floor playing with her dolls.

Linda looked at her with such hope that Sarah gave in asking what song it was it even though her knowledge of new music was slimmer over the years.

* * *

"Mrs. King we're ready for you." The attendant called out from the doorway. Sarah nodded and fixed her clothing of tight jeans and loose fitting floral blouse. They couldn't get over her tiny waist as they fitted clothes for the show with her. Not to mention after having two children. She snickered to herself knowing corsets helped a lot.

"Thank you, I'll be one moment." Sarah replied before looking at the two children sitting on the couch. "Behave I won't be long, and whatever you do, no you know what." She told them sternly and quietly. " Jeremy will be in here with you."

They nodded. 'Yes mama,"

Sarah was lead over to the stage where they introduced her as his mother was already out there.

"It's wonderful to have you on today with your Mother, Sarah," the host greeted her.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Sarah smiled as she sat down. "Mom somewhat bombarded me this morning, but I am happy to help out."

"When we heard last minute you were joining we looked up some of you back story with your mother and it seems you had a rocky relationship and a wild ride?"

"I think it's safe to say our relationship has never been easy, but we try our best to be there now for each other these days." SArah spoke honestly.

"You were kept out of my mothers public life, to the point that no one actually knew she had a daughter till she came out publicly when you was sixteen, saying that something had happened and that you were pregnant and not sure when or how it happened."

"Oh yeah, it was a stressful time back then for sure," Sarah spoke openly. "What basically happened is I visited for a weekend and she had this insane party that no one knew who I was or that I was underage, so I stole a bottle of wine got incredibly drunk, had a ridiculous conversation with this guy who was drunk. We found a room and then afterwards, just parted ways, I drank a bit more and passed out and remembered nothing. I was about five months when I am visiting my mom once more. We recognized each other and the drunken memories came back to us. The rest is history I suppose.' Sarah said with a flourish.

"So you have two children now and are married?"

"Yes, Rosalea is 8 and Aiden just turned 7," Sarah nodded.

"Now you're here to sing with your mother, she never mentioned her talents ran in the family?"

"I wouldn't stay talent, I had a flair for acting and I can play piano and sing decently." Sarah blushed. "But, haven't done it since high school."

"Now Linda it must be strange having two young grandchildren, at your age."

Linda laughed. "I barely believe my child is only turning 25, it's been a blessing though they are wonderful children."

Sarah snorted. "She only sees the nice side, they are terrors at home," Sarah laughed heartily.

"Now this new single of yours, Linda, it's called I'll Remember you wrote the lyrics for it after reading the script. What was that like and where did it come from."

"Well reading the play it reminded of my own childhood, and going out on my own for the first time and eventually when I had Sarah and held her in my arms." Linda explained. "It also stems from the relationships I had over the years. That character woman looking back on her life, it just resonated something that I have forgotten over the years, it just wrote itself. I brought it to the musical director and we worked our and it got added into the play.

"Well, we will take a short commercial break and then Linda well performs the song from the play The yesteryear s, which opens this Friday at the palace theatre!"

* * *

Sitting next to each other Sarah looked over at her mother nodding her head as the music began the intro.

 _Say goodbye to not knowing when_

 _The truth in my whole life began_

 _Say goodbye to not knowing how to cry_

 _You taught me that_

 _And I'll remember the strength that you gave me_

 _Now that I'm standing on my own_

 _I'll remember the way that you Saved me_

 _I'll remember_

When Sarah first read the lyrics she saw the tale her mother wove. She had left her home, her life and made a life based on a magicked lie in the above ground. As she grew up, she rarely saw her mother cry real tears, she often said she wasn't taught to cry. The chorus paid tribute to Sarah and how her daughter gave her strength to keep going and gave her a place in this world.

I _nside I was a child_

 _That could not mend a broken wing_

 _Outside I looked for a way_

 _To teach my heart to sing_

 _And I'll remember the love that you gave me_

 _Now that I'm standing on my own_

 _I'll remember the way that you changed me_

 _I'll remember_

The breakdown of a marriage and the relationship of mother and daughter, trying to make her daughter proud knowing Sarah collected every playbook despite the bitter and iciness between them.

Sarah looked over at her mother sitting next to her, taking her hand mid song as she sang into the microphone, her voice soft as she hit her notes she just learned over the soundtrack.

 _I learned to let go of the illusion that we can possess_

 _I learned to let go,_

 _I travel in stillness_

 _And I'll remember happiness_

 _I'll remember (I'll remember)_

 _Mmmmm... (I'll remember)_

 _Mmmmm_...

Linda smiled squeezing her hand, letting Sarah takes over the one chorus her voice clear as day as she focused on the words flow from her. Their relationship was turbulent but they always found a way to forgive and move on.

 _And I'll remember the love that you gave me_

 _Now that I'm standing on my own_

 _I'll remember the way that you changed me_

 _I'll remember_

 _(I'll remember)_

 _No I've never been afraid to cry_

 _Now I finally have a reason why_

 _I'll remember (I'll remember_ )

The song faded out slowly, she looked into the wings surprised to see Jareth standing there in his mortal clothing and what appeared to be a new hair cut. She walked over to him curiously raising an eyebrow at his appearance.

"Mama!" The kids came running down the hall skidding to a stop.

"You think l would miss a performance?" Jareth smirked the more time past the older she looked, but he stayed the same without the make-up he could pass as mid-thirties. "Children hush and give your mother's room to breathe." He directed at the two delinquents who escaped their whatever who was coming down the hall.

They stepped away from their mother as the host came over. Taking in the arm wrapped around Sarah's waist and there matching pendants each wore together they seemed untouchable and almost regal.

Granted the gentleman seemed a good ten years older than her, but he was one of those aristocratic looking men who always seemed more mature and dashing than their age.

"What a beautiful family, " she smiled. "Thank you for coming on the show today, it was lovely to have you. We have some thank you gifts for you and of course the children, the stage assistants couldn't believe how well behaved they were."

Sarah smiled graciously at the host. "Thank you for having us and allowing them to be here, children what do you say?"

"Thank you!" Aiden and Rosalea chirped up brightly.

"Come children, we need to head home," Jareth told them l ushering them back towards they came.

Sarah turned and looked at her mother, they smiled and embraced each other.

"Thank you for helping me today it meant the world to hear you sing that song with me, I always imagined it, but I didn't think it would happen," Linda admitted

Sarah just hugged her tighter. "Thank you for being there last year for me," she whispered.

"Anytime baby," Linda wiped a tear away from her face. All was well at the moment and that is all that mattered.

* * *

This has been in my head since probably October glad I finally wrote it.

Tina


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

Some rehash from the previous story of Anna background.

The year is 1991 late August.

Anna sighed as she leaned back into Francis basking in the sunlight that hit them as they lounged in the garden. Sitting between his legs in a short, lighter summer dress made of white and pink spotted material, her shoulders bare besides the thin straps.

"What are you thinking about?" Francis inquired after hearing her sigh.

"Nothing in particular that I just don't want these days to end." Anna said looking up at him.

"We still have a few weeks before I am called," Francis smiled down at her brushing stray hair from her face. "You were up late last night," he said after a moment, making it known he saw her light on.

"I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up and read for a while." Anna said after a moment. "Ever since Rosalea broke my dream catcher it seems that it's harder to sleep undisturbed."

"What happened to your catcher?" Francis asked as it was the first time she mentioned that she still had his old gift.

"She grabbed it and ripped the web," Anna sighed wistfully. "I didn't realize how much a silly wives tale could affect your sleep."

Francis sighed. "It wasn't a wives tale, I spelled it for you. Amelia often spoke of your nightmares. Once she came and got me to help you when you would calm down." Francis admitted. "It's one of my gifts is that I can dream cast, or project dreams onto sleeping people or take away dreams. I created that catcher to entangle you nightmares. You were so young to be dealing with them."

"You took away my nightmares?" Anna twisted her body to look at him.

"To see you so frightened and small that night Mia came to me for help. I couldn't help but want to try and protect you from future ones." Francis admitted to her.

"You took away my nightmares not even knowing what I dreamt about." Anna spoke quietly as she pulled her hair to her side letting her shoulder blades to be bare.

"I'm going to tell you a story," she said after a moment. "About before I came here, and how I get these scars."

Francis nodded slowly letting his fingers brushed over her shoulders.

"I don't remember my father much, I remember his figure hazily and sometimes I think I remember his voice. I remember more the day I came home from school and my mother was crying and he was no longer there. She told me that daddy had to go away, but he would see me in a few weeks. That never happened, from what I gather money was running out and she needed work. I remember living in a house with a bunch of young women and girls and a single man who control everything told the girls what to do. I lived in a tiny room near the stairs, I had a mattress and a few toys and clothing. I could roam around during the days the girls would wake up late, I would bring them breakfast sometimes and in turn they made lunch and supper. By seven my mom would lock me in my room, I had two locks one on the inside and one on the outside. I don't know how many years I was there truly maybe four or five years I think. As time past other girls would unlock my door for me since my mom was sleeping or what I think knowing she was passed out. There was a few times I found her unconscious in her bed or even in the bathroom. The whole house was littered with alcohol and so many pills."

"Anyway, there was one girl named Lou who was pretty and nice to me. Should look after me when my mom wasn't well. She took me to second hand shops and bought me clothes when I needed new things. I broke a plate one morning the water was too hot and the soap was slippery and it just slipped and shatter. I woke him up, I must of been wearing a sundress, I was crying for breaking the plate."

"I'll give you something to cry about-". Anna mimicked the voice that she still heard in her mind.

"He pushed me and I landed on the brake plate, the shards piercing my skin he held me down with his foot as I shrieked for him let off. Finally, one the girl came in and told him she needed his opinion. I had glass in my back for a few hours before the girls woke up to my crying, I sat there in the kitchen as they picked shards from my skin for who knows how long."

"Anna-" Francis let out his breath.

"No, not yet.." Anna shook her head before she would lose her nerve.

"A few night later for fun he shoved his cigarette still lit on me, I remember screaming at the pain. Few girls told him to leave me be and he did for a while, but I remember how his eyes followed my every move. I went to the park that day by myself, when I came home to tell Lou about what I saw, but I found her room empty and she was gone. He went crazy that night I hid in a closet, I remember him arguing with my mom. I hadn't heard her that sober in a long time, she yelled at him to leave me alone that was the deal she had made with him He said he could get good money from me and that I was old enough to earn my keep. He must of hit her because I heard her fall, and next thing I knew I was being yanked from my hiding spot. I fought him, despite not knowing what was happening, but he was too big and heavy I most of blacked out because I was alone, I had bruises all over me and there was blood on my bed. It was a couple weeks later I cried out for someone to help me to save me after a particular bad night that was the night, Sarah showed up with Jareth and they brought me here."

Francis was speechless of all the things he pictured he never pictured that coming from her lips. He tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"It wasn't till you taught me about laws when I was fourteen, that's when I learned the word for what happened to me Francis. Since no one wanted to give me the stigmatism or to have me not dwell on the word. But it gave me freedom in a way to be able to say I was raped When I was twelve years old, even if it was just to myself." She finished quietly.

"I remember your reaction when I tried to explain what the word meant when you asked me, it makes sense why you still have nightmares?" Francis asked.

"It's not something I can forget, I was terrified for so long and then you gave me that dream catcher they went away. I remember when I first saw you I hid next to Sarah but something inside me just told me it was ok that I could trust you. I suppose that was the link?"

"Yes, that would be our link." Francis nodded

"It doesn't bother you does it?" Anna asked him quietly.

"Does what bother me?" Francis looked at her quizzically.

"That I'm not necessarily innocent." Anna looked down as she said it.

"First off, your innocence isn't dictated by your past, " Francis tilted her face towards him to look in her cornflower blue eyes. "And considering you are friends with my sister you know this world does not put value in ancient beliefs that women need to be pure for their husbands, because she has a new beau every other week." Francis shook his head at his sister, but took her hand continuing, "I want you to know that I will wait as long as it takes for you to be truly ready. There is no rush and considering you are still human it will be best if leave those intimacies alone till I finish my studies."

Anna nodded, letting her head rest on his chest. "Do you think you can mend my catcher?"

"I can look at it," Francis retorted, looking up at the darkening sky. "It looks like a storm is coming in, let go inside we can look at your catcher and see what I can do."

Anna smiled and stood up slowly stretching as Francis did the same. Hand in hand, they walked inside, she walked up to her room it felt strange for him to be there with her. She went to her desk, pulling out the torn dream catcher. They sat on her bed as he looked it over, asking for a needle and thread.

They used pieces of ribbon to mend the web and sewn the stones back into the web before he whispered the incantation while he held it in his hand.

Anna hung it back up above her pillows on her headboard she settles down, resting on her side looking at him with puppy eyes.

"I shouldn't even be in here." Francis objected.

"The door is open." Anna countered.

Francis considered his options, deciding she was right, kicking off his boots he laid next to her as she settled next to him her head on his chest. October was quickly approaching, bringing the day they both dreaded. He kissed her hair, sighing in the daylight.

They must have drifted into sleep as he woke to a child's voice.

"Papa! Anna has a boy in her room!" It was Rosalea, Francis recognized the high pitched voice.

"Anna, dearest," He shook her, causing her to grumble.

He opened his eyes to find Jareth learning the doorway, armed crossed, but with an amused look on his face. "Don't make a habit of this, and the door always stays open." He spoke as Anna groggily sat up. "Same for his room," Jareth added after a moment. "Hell in any room."

"Papa your not suppose to swear." Rosalea scolded him as she stood next to him. Mama! -" she started.

Anna giggled at Jareth faced his five year old making her stop mid sentence with a look before tossing her up on his shoulder as she giggled as he went on his way.

Anna turned to Francis smiling at him with her eyes twinkling at him. Francis smiled back, pulling her back down with her, his hands tracing down her arms as they stared at each other. Anna blushed, but didn't break the eye contact she pressed a kiss on his lips gently before pulling back.

"What was that for?" Francis wondered.

"For listening and being there." Anna said softly.

"It was nothing, but if that's all it takes for you to kiss me, I should listen more often." Francis grinned at her before pulling in for another kiss of a slightly more passionate variety but making sure not to push her too fast.

"Papa their kissing!" Both groaned but smiled at each other.


	7. Chapter 7-Hoot

Hoot.

Just a Drabble about Aiden.

He is very much a mystery to me as I continue to write him.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

* * *

At five years old Aiden was a quiet child, sensitive what Sarah would say about her son. Where his sister was tenacious and strong willed. He was passive and introverted but had a tender heart who couldn't bare to see any sort of animal hurting.

As a toddler, he was slow to speak, but a quick walker after learning he could explore if he moved around the room. By the time he was four showed his first signs of magic, but it wasn't what anyone was expecting when he got annoyed at his sister keeping the curtains shut when he wants to watch the thunderstorm after he kept opening them. One minute they were shut and the next they were up in flames as he stared at them. Panicking, he cried out as the fire engulfed them, his father grabbed him out of the way banishing the flames with a wave of his hand.

It was a new type of magic that Jareth didn't have much experience in as elemental was often completely emotional based. While Rosie own magic flared up during extreme tantrums, she had to concentrate hard to bring forth during lessons.

The family was out for a walk in the nearby forest, Rosalea was hoping to see some unicorns despite being told they didn't venture out centre of the forest often. Aiden was trudging along with his shorter legs finding leaves, flowers that matched his picture books for his scrapbook with help from Anna who came along for the stroll, helping Aiden.

"Anna if you aren't my sister, what are you?" Aiden looked up at her as he tucked away a stone in his pocket.

"Um," Anna bit her lip even Rosalea never questioned her place in the royal family.

"I mean you call mama and papa by their names," Aiden stated.

"I'm a ward of the King and Queen, they took me in when I was twelve." Anna told him the truth. "I am very grateful towards them and I do think of you and Rosalea as my family, as well as Sarah and Jareth."

"Well, I consider you a sister and you're much nicer than Rosalea." Aiden grinned up at her before setting off.

"Don't go too far ahead Aiden!' Anna called out with a smile.

Aiden ran ahead before stumbling over a tree stump as he heard a strangled cry, his pointed ear twitches as he turned his head in the direction before running over as it got louder.

"Papa!"

Jareth appeared a moment later as he found his son cradling small owl in his hands. "I think his wing is broken," Aiden cried out in a hurry. "We have to fix him papa!"

"Hand him over," Jareth knelt down to his son's height. "Carefully know we don't want to jar it even more."

Aiden nodded violently as he carefully passed the tiny owl to his father as the other came into the clearing.

"What did we find this time?" Sarah asked, sitting on the fallen log near them.

"An owl Mama, his wing is broken I think." Aiden as he watched his father accessed the owl. "Do you think he'll be alright?" As his mother pulled him on her lap.

"I'm sure your father will do his best." Sarah reassured him. 'Rosalea stay away from the river," she directed her attention to her daughter. "Anna, can you please?"'

Anna nodded and went off to collect the runaway.

"It will take a few days to heal," Jareth spoke up as he wrapped up the wing with a handkerchief. "But I think the little owl will be alright."

"Can I keep him?" Aiden looked up with bright eyes.

"Aiden, owls are wild animals and you can't domesticate wild animals." Jareth explained gently as he could.

"Papa look across the water!" Rosalea yelled, pointing as she jumped up and down.

Jareth looked up, seeing the unicorn in the distance. "It seems you are a lucky young lady it seems."

"Oh, they're so beautiful," Rosalea gushed quietly. "Have you ever seen a unicorn before," she looked up at Anna.

"No, I haven't." Anna shook her head.

"But you're old?" Rosalea said with her mouth gaping open.

"I am eighteen, I am still quite young." Anna chuckled and shook her head.

"But you are going to get married when Francis comes back, that means your old." Rosalea said matter of factly. "And then you won't be living with us anymore."

"That is still a couple years away." Anna laughed as she tugged on her leather gloves she wore out for the hike. "I'll still be around, this is very much my own home as it is yours."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same, I'll just have Aiden around. At least you're a girl and know how to braid my hair." Rosalea pouted.

"One day you'll leave the palace as well." Anna retorted and laughed as Rosalea made a face.

"Nope, I will be living at home till I'm at least 1000."

Sarah overhearing raised an eyebrow to Jareth. "There's no way her living with us till she's 1000."

Jareth chuckled. "Amira still lives in the high palace, don't get your hopes up."

* * *

The little owl recuperated in his rescuers room, a large hat box filled with blankets and leaves was made up for a nest. Aiden was fascinated and made sure he had plenty of water and food pellets. He was taking care of what he called his pet despite his fathers warning that he was not a pet.

"Come on hoot, you have to fly sometime," Aiden prodded the young owl who tilted his head. "Do you like your name hoot?"

Hoot looked at him, ruffling his feathers before hooting and hopping around while his one wing flapped but the other was not fully extended.

Aiden frowned, "Maybe papa will let me keep you, we can't let you go back if you can't fly. Would you like to stay here Hoot?" He asked, picking up the owl and settling it on his shoulder before heading out for tea.

"Absolutely not," Jareth stated as Aiden walked in with the owl. "He belongs in the forest."

"Papa, he can't fly," Aiden whined stubbornly. 'He'll die if we make him go back to the forest."

"Jareth is reasonable." Sarah cut in. "It's an owl, not some sort of monster, did you not have a pet growing up?"

"Do not expect your mother, myself or any servants help you. Your allowance will pay for his cage, it will be kept in your room and it will be your duty to keep it clean with fresh water and food." Jareth said after a moment. "If I find you aren't taking care of him-"

Aiden nodded solemnly. " I promise papa, that I will take care of Hoot."

Jareth smiled, nodding and went to pat the tiny owl who nipped at his fingers with his beak. "Hey, I'm your king." He told the owl who starred at him ruffling his feathers like it was ready for a show down.

"Well, you did insult him." Aiden muttered, making his father raise an eyebrow. Aiden smiled hesitantly at his father before shoving a cookie in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8-Gloves

Gloves-

This is for 'Guest' Your review made me think about how I view Anna's relationship with Jareth and Sarah. She isn't much younger than Sarah so I always pictured them being more sisters than mother and daughter relationship wise. But at the same time Sarah is motherly towards her and Anna does look up to her as a maternal figure. Jareth on the other hand has always been the 'father figure' but it's all very cordial and stoic in appearance especially in public. She isn't their child, they are her guardians and while they are ushering her into adulthood. They consider her family, but at the same time there is a distinct line of blood family and non blood family. I always pictured them not wanting to force anything on her to make her uncomfortable with her past example of family. Aiden and Rosalea know she is not their older sister, but still consider her much an honorary sister who takes time out of her day to spend time with them.

* * *

Gloves

Jareth prided himself on his sharp eye for detail, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember the day when Anna began wearing gloves daily. He noticed one day that she was wearing fingerless lace gloves, the next day they were leather gloves, and each day some sort of gloves were worn that matched her outfit. Was this a new fashion statement that started amongst the younger generations? He didn't say anything about it keeping it to himself, noting her sullenness after Francis has left till the first letter came for her. She would hide away in her room, reading in privacy, for a few days she would be floating on air still reeling from the letter, before anxiously waiting for her next letter. Often two weeks went by in between their letters her mood slowly dampening as the time passed.

Anna had very much a special place within their hearts, legally she was a ward of the kingdom and they pertained guardianship over her, or they did before she turned seventeen. He knew in the beginning that it would be hard for her when Francis left, and as the weeks wore during the last summer they had the more he found himself worrying more over her. Finding them always touching, eventually kissing in corners of the hallways, sneaking into each other's rooms when they thought no one knew.

When first year had past he brought her to Francis's parents manor, she was shaking so badly he tried calm her as she waited for Francis to appear. When he did appear he looked weary and somewhat shaggy with longer hair though he was clean shaven. They waited while he greeted his family first before he walked over to Anna, who left out a strangled cry as they embraced for the first time in a year.

Jareth stepped back, letting them have the moment.

"I'll be back in the evening Anna," he whispered in her ear as he gave her a brief squeeze on the shoulders before disappearing. Returning that evening to find her with tears running down her face as she buried her face in his shoulder as she hugged him like a child would hug a parent as she sobbed.

The gloves drifted from his mind as they became a common thing to see her wearing as the next year went by. Becoming accustomed to the separation Anna seemed to be happier as she counted the days till she would see Francis again. Though in the back of his mind after each visit he was always worried that the separation would cause them to make rash decisions, and Anna was not ready for any of those consequences while Francis was away. Sarah assured him that it wasn't like that when he voiced his concerns as she spent the night the second year visit at Francis parents house.

The third visit Francis choose to see Anna alone, knowing his family could wait a few more months without seeing him. She had cleaned out his room out of them at the castle, baking his favourite treats for him. Jareth was apprehensive about allowing them to stay in the castle alone, but she was twenty years old, he couldn't stop them, but he did send a few minions to keep everything respectable.

Jareth and Anna were talking about wedding plans as Anna arranged a freshly snipped flowers in the garden. Sarah had left to gather the children from lessons as Anna and Jareth chatting to one another about details that she was thinking about.

"Are you sure you don't wish to wait longer?" Jareth asked as they narrowed down a date, as she wanted to be married in the atrium like him and Sarah.

"We courted for four years, I think it's safe to say I've waited long enough." Anna blushed, looking down at her hands playing with her gloves noticing they were torn she frowned. One of the roses must of torn the lace.

Jareth took her hand, looking at the torn lace on the palm, meaning to repair it as he noticed the similar scar running diagonally across from her first finger to the edge near her wrist. Anna pulled her hand back quickly looking up at him afraid of what he was going to say.

"When?" Jareth finally spoke in an eerily calm manner.

"The day he said goodbye, he was told I didn't qualify to be written to." Anna looked down. "We knew we would marry one day, so we made an informal blood bond. We didn't have time to consult you as we should have because I was still underage." She finished quietly before looking up at him to judge his reaction. "He asked me to trust him and I told him I trusted him with my life."

"You hid this for four years?" Jareth said after a moment. "Of course the gloves should of gave it away."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to approach it afterwards," Anna bowed her head in guilt that was engulfing her. "Please don't be angry,"

"Oh you silly girl I'm not angry, I'm rather impressed you kept it from both Sarah and I." Jareth chuckled, tilting her face up. "I mean the eyebrows have changed slightly, but you always had short eyebrows so it's not that noticeable. I'm going to assume there have been other changes over the years."

Anna blushed but nodded. "What happens at the ceremony though now?"

"Nothing will change, even a Fae enters a marriage with a blood bond." Jareth reassured her that nothing would change ceremony wise.

"I've been meaning to ask you something?" Anna said after a moment.

"Then ask away," Jareth said as he focused on mending her glove, knitting the lace back together with magic.

"I wanted to ask you to give me away." Anna asked shyly. "Generally a father gives the bride away and you are the closest thing to a father I ever had..."

Jareth felt himself smile as his heart seemed to burst with the pride and satisfaction that she considered him a father to her. "I would be honoured."

"I would have thought it is quite self explanatory, but I wanted to ask you anyway technically I'm not your daughter-"

"You have always been like a daughter of Sarah and I," Jareth corrected her. "And I hope that one day that Rosalea will be just as great of a young woman as you have become. You have set the bar quite high for her."

Anna wiped the tears that were falling down her face as she launched herself at him, pulling him into a hug that Jareth reciprocated.

"Anna can I be a flower girl!" Rosalea came bounding into the garden. "Please! I really want to be a flower- why are you hugging Papa?" She asked curiously.

Anna laughed and let go of Jareth to turn to face Rosalea. "Because I was thanking him for agreeing to walk me down the isle, and of course you can be a flower girl." She talked exuberantly to the young girl who began to prance around the garden singing nonsense.

"I don't want you to get married and leave, can't you live with us forever." Aiden spoke up as he fed hoot some treats.

"She won't be far Aiden," Jareth replied. "Francis and I have agreed one a small manor house just across from the pond, but till that is built they will be living in the Palace."

Anna looked up rather shocked as she never heard of this development last time they spoke of living arrangements, it was supposed to be at his parents manor.

"We all have secrets Dearest," Jareth smirked up to his usual playfulness. Sarah gave him a look, but decided she didn't wish to know and focused back on her son.


	9. Chapter 9-Rock Bottom

First things first- Thank you all for the lovely reviews

Guest I am glad you enjoyed the story that you inspired.

Second- I must say that I don't condone cheating or affairs. I have been on the side of the fence where I was the other girl not knowing and when I did find out I was appalled and ended it there and then.

Given that I just have this picture Rosalea just being an anti princess-She believes lived in Anna's shadow because she was what Jareth considered a perfect daughter. She also lives in a world where affairs and open marriages are common because annulments are hard to come by. But her parents don't live that way and don't understand how it doesn't bother that she's someone's mistress.

She knows her parents love her and she does love them, but at the same time she feels like she can never live up to their expectations or be the daughter they wanted her to be. Something I have always struggled with my own relationship with my own parents. I was never good at keeping my room tidy or cleaning in general. My grades weren't as good as my brothers. I was better at the arts than the sciences. I'm a tailor/seamstress, while my brother has his masters in engineering. I still find myself having to defend my career choices and life choices to them at 28 years old.

I hope that will help you understand a bit of Rosalea characterization of this chapter and time in her life.

The song is Rock Bottom by Hailee Steinfeld also inspired this in many ways

* * *

Year-2190

 _Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom_

 _And I hope that we keep falling_

 _We're on the good side of bad karma_

 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

 _We're on the right side of rock bottom_

 _Into you, I just keep crawling_

 _You're the best kind of bad something_

 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

* * *

Rosalea looked around the crowded courtyard of the castle waving her fan attempting to cool herself off from the heat of the night

"You look ravishing tonight my dear," A voice whispered into her ear, as a hand ran down her curves through the light material of her dress.

"I thought you couldn't make it tonight," Rosalea turned to face him, the lace and organdy fabric so sheer you could see the silhouette of her curves beneath it in the candlelight that were among the room. She was always daring in her sense of fashion, something her father had a hard time accepting still to this day, even when she was approaching her two hundredth birthday.

"I managed to finish my work early, how can I miss the summer lantern festival and you in the delectable gown." He spoke as he kissed into her neck.

"And what about, you know who?" She questioned him.

"She said she was friends," he replied. "I am all yours tonight," kissing down her collarbone

"Hmm, sounds like a promising evening then," Rosalea grinned. "Oh, I've missed you."

"Well, you were the one who called it off last time,"

"You were quite prat last time." Rosalea retorted with a sly smile. "You never did make it up to me yet either."

"Then I will make it up to you tonight." He responded, before he straightens up.

"Your mother is looking for, you Rosa," Jareth spoke up behind her. "Good evening Lord Ashton, quite a surprise that you here."

"Your Majesty, I managed to conclude my business early," Ashton replied holding his ground.

"Oh, and your wife is here then as well?"

"Papa, please!" Rosalea interrupted. "Ashton I will find you later." Grabbing her father's arm and pulling him away.

"Seriously Rosie! Haven't you learned to keep him out of your life," Jareth chastised her quietly.

"Do you remember the last time? You barely left you room for a week."

"My affairs are my own business," Rosalea hissed at him. "I do my duties without complaint, you don't get to critique how I choose to live my life."

"You live in my home," Jareth retorted through gritted teeth.

"And do I bring him home no, we make other arrangements. So can we just drop it, I know I am not the daughter you dreamt of having. I'm far too wild and carefree to be the perfect daughter, but I will not change, I live my life the way I want to live it and nothing will change that." Rosalea responded before leaving him and going to her mother.

Sarah spotted the look on Rosalea face a mile away and knew a fight had occurred. "Should I ask or is the usual?"

"How are you the parent who doesn't care what I do or who I see." Rosalea asked her mother with a sigh.

"Oh, I care, but I also know that I can't completely judge because I got pregnant at sixteen with you and granted I would be much happier if you stopped playing the mistress and just settled on someone available." Sarah laughed lightly. Wrapping her arm around her daughter. "Your father is just protective, even if Ashton wasn't married, he still wouldn't like it. Now have you seen your brother?"

"I saw him over with Leo and a few girls, who know maybe baby brother will get lucky tonight." Rosalea joked. "And I did have someone available once, and he called me a freak when I tried to explain who and what I am because he said he could handle whatever secret I was hiding from him. Even uncle Toby couldn't help me, the look on his face made me feel like a monster and Papa had to erase his memories. I loved him, maybe it was my fault because he was human and I should have known better."

Sarah sighed internally. "It wasn't your fault, not everyone can accept that this realm exists. But you are not a freak or a monster. But you can't keep beating yourself up over the past. You are allowed to be happy."

"I am happy, quite happy with my current situation. Just because you and father are happy with one another doesn't mean everyone else is in happy marriages. I am not the only woman sleeping with somebody else's husband in this world, you know how this world works. How many your friends have similar arrangements with their spouses?"

"Well, it's about time to light the lanterns." Sarah changed the subject.

Rosalea nodded beckoning her brother over as she spotted Anna and Francis already ready with their lantern. She loves Anna, but at the same time she was the one who put those unrealistic expectations that her father always expects from her. She was always perfect and knew the right things to say, wore the right clothing, something her father adored about Anna. Once the words 'Why can't you be more like Anna?' Popped out of his mouth regretfully during an extreme fight that left them not speaking for almost a week

She grabbed her lantern and smiled at her brother nudging him as he came up beside her. "So the blonde looks really interested.'

Aiden went red. "She's not my type."

"You never have a type," Rosalea she gave up a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you're looking at the wrong person of the group," Aiden said after a moment sighing.

Rosalea gave him a strange look as it clicked into her mind, her mouth fell open slightly. "Oh! Oh wow."

"Please don't tell Ma or Pa," Aiden said. "I am not ready to come out to them so to speak,"

"Your secret is safe with me." Rosalea smiled at him. "Just want you to be happy."

"I know, it means a lot." Aiden smiled as he looked over at his friend who smiled and waved enthusiastically at him. Aiden returns the smile and the wave.

They set off the lanterns watching them float into the starry sky the extended royal family in a semi circle

Rosalea looked towards Ashton frowning as she noticed the brunette on his arm. What was his wife doing here?

Ashton caught her gaze and mouth 'I'm sorry' for her. The pretty brunette always won out in the end, from the time they were sixteen it was always a game with the three of them. He had chosen the brunette instead of her, she had moved one and became fascinated with Toby's friend, but he knew something was off about her but brushed it off. The sex was brilliant but the way she came and went for his life, how she never showed him her home, always meeting him places after a two years he begged her for answers for the secrets that she kept.

He hadn't been expecting what she told him, he recoiled from her with each explanation, the make up wipe that took away the matte make-up to reveal her shimmering skin and drawn on eyebrows.

He ran from her, while she went home crying on her fathers shoulders. Jareth later went and did damage control, wiping the boys' memories of his daughter. She bounced back quickly when a new game of Ashton and the brunette began. She couldn't understand why it was always the brunette. She was a princess, a grand duchess, but yet she was always his second choice. The day he told her that he was to marry the brunette because that's what his father wanted. But he didn't want to give her up it could be their secret. At first she told him to fuck off and to never speak to her again and he did for years before showing up at a party. Too much wine had lowered her guard and next thing they were in bed together and a new game had begun between the three of them.

Rosalea shook her head and grabbed a glass of wine from a nearby, try downing it quickly before going back inside.

"Lea!"

Turning, she saw him chasing after him. "I didn't know she would be here."

"It's fine, it's not like she doesn't know about us." Rosalea brushed it off as the brunette caught wind of their affairs the last time.

"She wasn't supposed to be here," Ashton shook his head. "Lea I mean it, it was supposed to be our night."

Rosalea sighed, letting her head fall into his shoulder. "How many more years do we have to wait?"

"It's only four hundred years longer. Then I can apply for an annulment, we haven't even slept together since our marriage. I have no interest in her in private you know that Lea."

Rosalea nodded. "Come-" she told him, pulling him into an empty room. "You still have significant grovelling to do."

"But your parents?"

"The palace is out of bounds, the castle is a whole other territory." Rosalea grinned as he kicked the door closed with his foot.

* * *

 _You get under my skin_  
 _More than anyone's ever been_  
 _But when we lay in bed_  
 _You hold me hard 'til I forget_

 _That you hate me now and I feel the same way_  
 _You love me now and I feel the same way_  
 _We scream and we shout_  
 _And make up the same day, same day_

 _Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom_  
 _And I hope that we keep falling_  
 _We're on the good side of bad karma_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_  
 _We're on the right side of rock bottom_  
 _Into you, I just keep crawling_  
 _You're the best kind of bad something_  
' _Cause we keep on coming back for more_

* * *

Thank you all for reading  
Tina.


	10. Chapter 10- The mighty Queen

This is an attempt at writing a bit more about the underground and how it runs in the world I created. I would never be able to keep up a regular story, but I wanted to explore the possibility of war, past wars and not being an entirely peaceful place. Sarah learning about ww11 and possibly even North Korea in history classes in school would influence how she might look at their laws differently. They wouldn't know about the history of ww2 and devastation that one man caused. But Sarah knows the aftermath and wants to show them what can happen when you fear or control to much. She can't obviously change an entire council and how they govern, but she can nudge them and make them consider another option.

* * *

Winter-1996

* * *

Sarah woke up curled up on her side, yawning as she squinted at the clock with the lamp lit near it to light it up. 3 am she must have fell asleep waiting for Jareth to come to bed it seemed, but he was not beside her.

She crawled out of the blankets finding her robe and slippers, she slipped both on as she headed for the door. She stopped by peaking in the children's room. Aiden was the nearest, he was sprawled out on his stomach while hoot slept next to him on his own little pillow. She smiled as she crept in, pulling the blankets back over him to tuck him in before moving onto Rosalea. Whose room was gigantic mess that she could barely see the floor, she shook her head she would be talked to in the morning.

Turning to Anna's door, finding a light shinning through the crack she smiled to herself knocking lightly on the door, she heard the patter of feet with Anna opening the door a crack.

"Sorry I saw the light, everything alright?" Sarah asked.

"I- we were reading," Anna spoke quietly.

"Well, I won't disturb you," Sarah smiled. "I was just going to look for Jareth, But don't stay up too late."

"We won't" Anna nodded.

Sarah turned, heading for the staircase, walking quietly down the halls she approached his office, she opened the door, he looked up as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"My apologies, it must have escaped me," Jareth sighed. "There was a breach on the western border."

"What do you mean breach?" Sarah sat down, she never once heard of any disturbances, and the last war she had read about was thousands of years ago.

"A few shadowlander's were found in the mainland." Jareth said after a moment. "They are children, and were taken into custody and questioned. Their kind is not allowed here after the treaty was signed."

Sarah mouth fell open.

"There's been rumors of a new leader who is more harsh and demanding. According to them, their families were killed and they managed to escape. We are at a loss of what to do, if we send them back they will likely be killed as their families, but at the same time there are many skeptical of what they say and think it is a trap which could lead us into trouble." Jareth explained as he rubbed his temples. "The punishment for breaking the treaty and coming across the borders of the desert is death, but as they were children we took it into consideration to be lenient.

"I would hope so!" Sarah exclaimed as she yawned. "Is it really that bad, if things are truly that bad there, maybe it's time to reconsider the treaty what if they need help, save the ones who can be taught differently and shown a different life?"

"If only they could see that, and change their way of thinking." Jareth leaned back into his chair.

"The above ground is always at some sort of war Jareth, we had two world wars, the second almost wiping an entire religious group because some man didn't like them. The last thing we need is this person to be spreading hate and intolerance in this world. But this always goes for this kingdom and realm, if we raise our children to fear the Shadowlands because they are different we are no better than."

"Sarah, do you even know what they are capable of?" Jareth looked at her.

"I read about the war and their kind." Sarah nodded. "Their dark eyes and dark blue skin, the abilities to turn invisible in the shadows, entering dreams in ways of persuasion" She named off what she remembers. "But it's three in the morning, you have to be exhausted."

Jareth nodded, after a moment he stood up and stretched, "I'm sorry Precious, I didn't realize the time."

"It's fine Jare, but you can't keep these things to yourself. I am your Queen I need to know what is happening in this realm." Sarah chided him with a sleepy look, "So don't you dare try and sneak off without me, it's about time the council finds out what sort of Queen I am."

Jareth nodded, she knew him too well, even after the short years of their marriage. "Very well, but you will be the only female there."

"Well, maybe if there were more women running things it would be a different place," Sarah mumbled.

They walked in silence to the family wing, Jareth is shrugging out of his clothing as Sarah handed him a pair of his silk pants he wore to bed. "I know it's three in the morning, but you smell, you've been an owl today." Sarah as he.

"I needed to clear my mind," JAreth admitted. "I will take a quick shower, go back to sleep I won't be long."

Sarah nodded as she climbed into their bed after shedding her robe and slippers, as she heard the shower turn on, it was a quick hop in, soap and rinse off as the water disappeared before five minutes had past.

He came back out wearing his silk pants, walking around to his side of the bed before crawling in next to her pulling her close to him as he nuzzled her neck as he heard her breathing slow and even out as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"I beg you to listen you old fools!" Sarah shouted amongst the men, there're mouths falling open as her tempered flared at their backward ways and old fashioned thinking.

"I have read about and seen things happen!" Sarah continued on as all eyes fell on her. "WE have a country in the above ground who is so controlled and sectioned off that anyone who tries to leave will be killed, a wrong hair cut, saying the wrong thing can get your whole family killed or in-prisoned. We went through a war that last five years and lost almost millions of innocent people because thinking like this! Do we want to teach our children fear and hatred because people are different! My home world already have seen and watched that happen and I pray you will not go down that road because it is not a road you want to go down."

"Goblin Queen, we are entirely tolerant of being different!"

"Yes, when it suits or supports you." Sarah retorted with an eye roll. "The revolt was thousands of years ago, and from what I read you punished a whole kingdom after a group of radicals. We are talking about children here who have done nothing that their ancestors have done. How can you punish people for trying to get to safety if things are that horrible in their homeland. What about compassion and benefit of the doubt before found guilty."

Jareth watched his wife, damn he was amazed by her and her mind as she got the council to reconsider their options.

He swept her up in his arms after the council meeting, kissing her deeply not caring where they were. "You are amazing." He whispered "You controlled that room like no one ever has."

"I was shaking like a leaf the entire time," Sarah replied as she laughed from all the adrenaline running through her veins.

"It was quite exhilarating to watch." Jareth spoke in her ear. "I can't want to get you home to devour you."

Sarah grinned, looking around the hall before pulling him into a what appeared to be a cloak room. "Lock the door," she demanded. "The moment we get home, we're parents, here right now we are just Jareth and Sarah."

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife." Jareth as locking the door with his magic as she asked.

Sarah grinned as she reached behind her and undid the buttons of her dress, pulling on the sleeves as she bodice slacked and fell forward as she undid the last few buttons as she shimmied out of her skirt letting it hit the floor as she stood in her corset and slip underneath it.

"I am merely your wife, taking advantage of the time and rush of adrenaline running through me." Sarah replied as she undid the ties of his shirt. "Plus I didn't wear underwear today." She whispered in his ears. "I commanded that room with nothing covering me but a short slip."

Jareth groaned, pulling onto him, he sat down on a wide wooden bench. "You're a witch you know that."

"Only for you." Sarah grinned as she undid his pants grasping him as he sprung free from his confines, hardening even more under her touch. Watching his eyes roll back as she stroked him she used her other hand to stroke herself feeling her own wetness she moaned, making Jareth open his eyes, watching her he moaned as he placed his one hand over hers following her motions but adding more pressures to her movements making her breathing hitch.

"Lie down on the bench." Jareth whispered huskily moving their hands away.

Sarah nodded shivering as her shoulders hit the cold wood, her one leg hanging off the edge the other bent up on the bench. Jareth smirked down at to her before lying down on his stomach, pulling her closer to him, he kissed the inside of her thigh, breathing in her scent he went straight for the kill attacking the small bud of pleasure, making her muffle a cry of surprise with her fist in her mouth.

Jareth continued his assault on her, listening and watching her as the tension built in her as her back arched off the bench he stopped short making her whine in frustrated.

He crawled on top of her pushing his way into her in the process grunting as he filled her to the hilt. She wrapped her one leg around him, they had just enough room on the bench to balance themselves so they wouldn't fall off As they rocked back and forth moaning and panting heavily as the pace pick up till they cried out in unison. With Jareth collapsing on top her in a loud huff as Sarah began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What in the world is so funny." Jareth asked her, not sure if he should feel hurt or not.

"If those old fools knew we just defiled the cloakroom, we would probably get scolded." Sarah giggled.

Jareth chuckled before sobering as he pulled out of her. "What month is it?"

"It's fine," Sarah said after a moment. "We're good, we're still a few two months away from having to be careful." She said. "And to stay away from your sister fruit baskets." She joked about the peaches with a sad smile.

"We can always try again in the future," Jareth sat up as he did up his pants.

"I know, but I don't think I can go through another loss," Sarah admitted sitting up. "We have two wonderful blood children, three children if you include Anna in the bunch. We should be thankful for what we have."

"And I am every day," Jareth kissed her hair before getting up to hand her dress. "And I believe if we wait any longer to return home it may be up in flames when we arrive."

"Sadly, a correct assumption." Sarah agreed as she buttoned her dress, as he threw on his shirt. Taking his hand he materialized them back to the palace.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Tina


	11. Chapter 11- The underground

I had this stuck in my head for a while. About the kids trying to bring above ground to the underground and what more does a bunch of young adults like to do. Party.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews for previous chapters.

* * *

"Ok I think It should work," Toby said setting up the solar panels that he set up on the roof. He plugged in his iPod the board turning up the volume as the music filtered through the speakers he had set up.

Rosalea clapped jumping up and down. "This is amazing Toby!"

"Well you gave me the money, not sure where you got it but it worked" Toby shrugged. He was good at fixing and making things when they came to him with the idea of bringing some sort of night club to the underground for the young generation he was game to help them.

"This is going to be amazing, to have a place to hang out and dance and drink like all those places you would bring me to in the above ground. "Rosalea gushed as she bounced on the balls of her feet while wearing her high heels dressed in a pair of leggings and long tunic that was cut low in the front.

"Alright so I just told everyone I know who would be into this,' Ciaran walked through the doors, he long strawberry blond hair hung to his shoulders while he wore a pair of breeches, waistcoat and an untucked white shirt, beside him was Aiden who was more reserved of the group he kept his hair on the shorter side, it still quite floppy and messy a trait he inherited from his father. He was wearing a pair of jeans that Toby had given him years ago that hung low on his hips along with a one of his underground shirts and leather jacket that Jareth had given him for his 17th birthday.

"So we're officially open tonight?" Rosalea grinned. "I have to plan out my outfit!"

"Did you talk to Selena?" Toby asked looking Ciaran.

"Yeah she'll be here, she's been asking about you lately." Ciaran grinned punching him lightly in the arm. "Have you made any decisions, or talked to your parents about wanting to live down here full time?"

"Not yet, I feel like they would be disappointed in loosing another child to this realm, I haven't even told them I decided to no go back to law school yet." Toby said as he ran his hand through his dark blonde curls.

"Well, best get on that then, but I understand what your saying but Selena's into you and you'll want to make the change before you get to old." Ciaran told him as he wrapped his arm around the Toby's shoulder.

Aiden looked at his sister in the corner of his eye as they placed bottles of wine and spirits behind the bar.

"You okay?" He asked after a moment.

"Yep!" Rosalea grinned at him. "Been never better."

"I just don't want you to go into overdrive ignoring your feelings it's not healthy." Aiden spoke carefully.

"I'm fine, it's been over a year." Rosalea told him flatly trying to drop the subject.

"Okay, sorry I asked," Aiden raised his hands in the air as a scene of retreat. "I just worry about you."

"I know thank you, but truly I am fine." She smiled sweetly at him. "I still can't believe you agreed to help me with this."

"I like the above ground just as much as you do." Aiden interjected slightly insulted. "It's beat balls and parties that we always get trapped into going to."

"I know but eventually we will get caught and be scolded for bringing the underground into the 21st century." Rosalea's laughed. "I'm curious how long we can keep this under wraps."

"Always looking for trouble, and dragging me into it while you do it." Aiden spoke shaking his head but still smiled at his sister

"But your my baby brother and you love it." Rosalea grinned at him pouring them a shot of clear liquid handing it over to him. "Cheers!"

Aiden laughing shaking his head. "Cheers," raising it up to his lips and downing the shot in one go.

They built the club just outside of the city, they bought the building with pooled together money. Naming it ironically the underground.

* * *

The first few weeks were constant terror of when one of their parents would show up, but nothing ever happened and they begin to relax more each night.

Aiden took over the bar most nights, they didn't charge they only asked for people to bring a bottle of something to keep their reserves filled so they wouldn't have to order alcohol. He watched the crowds and the doors with his silent gaze, Sometimes girls would beg him to dance and sometimes he relented but he always kept it respectful compared to how he saw his sister dancing who was all over the place more nights then naught. Toby often mixed the music, choosing fast paced and more often then naught-provocative while spending time with his own girl.

Rosalea played hostess for the first hour before the wine over taking her body and dragged her girlfriends out to the dance floor to dance. Many of them travelled to the above ground, it was part of life. Maybe not as much as Rosalea did growing up and with having an uncle like Toby who showed her the fun sides of the above ground like roller coaster and eventually night clubs when she got old enough.

She was always found dancing and wearing barely there clothing surrounded by her friends and other men her ages that tried to get her attention but never fully succeeding at gaining her interest for more than a few minutes.

Jareth knew something was up but he couldn't figure it out for the life of him, the children were being almost too compliant and cooperative in their delegated duties of being royal children. Like most Fae they tended to keep their adolescence attitude longer than their mortal counterparts.

Even Amira commented that Ciaran had been missing in action most nights after dinner, when he commented that Rosalea and Aiden were often found missing after eight pm.

Sarah shrugged it off telling him he was being to over protective they were of age and they couldn't force them to stay in the palace or ground them when they stumbled in drunk in the early mornings.

But something wasn't right, even Toby had been here more often than usual to hang out with his niece and nephew. Generally the young twenty-something was busy with law school and work, but he was here few times a week now

What they didn't know that Jareth was on to them silently looking for clues or what his children and nephew were up too. He didn't like secrets and they had secrets and he was bound and determined to figure them out. Wherever they went was magically protected and he couldn't see them through the crystal. Ciaran was good with wards and protective spells, so that's how he knew his nephew was helping his cousins. Rosalea's best magic came in much like his with crystals that could create small magic and levitation skills. He wasn't sure what roles Aiden or Toby played though, especially since Toby as he was a mere mortal.

Rosalea was feeling great, as she swayed to the music. Dressed in a tiny skirt and what was supposed to be an undergarment her black and red corset that pushed up and shaped her body. Her long black hair swinging behind her. She felt his presence before she felt him come up behind her, kissing her neck up to her ear.

"Your unbelievable you know that right?" Ashton spoke in her ear as he sucked on her earlobe. "That outfit I believe your father would have a fit, if he saw in you in it."

"What are doing here, what about Vivienne?" She turned to look at him.

"What about her? She is who my father wants. But I want you Lea," Ashton said smoothly. "She is nothing to me, please believe me when I say you are everything to me."

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it's because she wanted him, the boy who she gave everything to when she was sixteen. She could see Aiden glaring at her, mentally telling her to stay away from him. But she ignored it, pulling Ashton closer so she could kiss him. She knew Aiden who was just at protective like their father was ready to blow a gasket in his own quiet way. Aiden himself mentally made a note to inform their father that they were back together or at least conversing again.

* * *

Ashton to Jareth they key to figuring out what they were up to, when he realized Rosalea was back together to with the imbecile, he looked the other way not letting her know what he knew especially with the wedding fast approaching. Jareth knew boy couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it and he used it to his advantage sending a minion into the local club the boy went to and sure enough he got what he was looking for.

Jareth walked through the crowds, the music blaring in his eyes, all from the above ground. That's where Toby came in it seemed as he caught the young man dancing with a blonde lady, or grinding more like it as they made out sloppily. He would deal with that later.

He spotted Aiden behind the bar chatting with his friend Leo ignoring the gushing girls that were around him. He had a feeling about his son but till he came to him officially he would leave it alone and let the boy live his life. There was nothing wrong with a little experimentation in his books when you are young and single. Even he had his moments when he was young.

He had yet to spot his daughter, but he knew she was around and when he spot her in the middle of the dance floor wearing something he would of never let her leave the house in, actually most of the ladies were in clothing that obviously came from the above ground. He walked towards them as people started to notice him, backing away from him.

She was dancing with her eyes closed but when the music suddenly stopped her eyes flung open looking up into the eyes of her father she smiled hesitantly. "Papa!"

"Rosalea." Jareth greeted her.

"It's not what it looks like?"

"Then pray tell me what this place is because it looks like a drunken wasteland." Jareth drawled with cocked eyebrow looking around the place.

"Okay, so it is what it looks like, but it's no different from an adult only ball." Rosalea crossed her arms standing up for herself.

"Home now!"

"Seriously I'm 22 years old, you can't just order me around!" Rosalea screamed in frustration. "This place is totally legal and we didn't break any laws or rules doing this."

"You are the Grand Duchess of Goblin Kingdom, you need to act accordingly and not do things like this!" Jareth retorted. "Now everyone get out!" He shouted as people started disappearing from the room. Toby looked at his brother-in-law, standing next to Aiden.

"Aiden take Toby back to the palace." Jareth shouted to the men behind him as he stared at his headstrong daughter in front of him.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how many laws you have broken!" Jareth raised his voice as he looked at his clearly hungover, bedraggled daughter who was still in her nightwear with make-up smeared around her eyes.

"None actually," Rosalea told him smugly with her arms crossed.

"I can count at least five," Jareth raised his eyebrow. "Trepassing for one."

"We own the place." Rosalea smirked.

"What do you mean own the place?"

"We bought it, we pooled together our money and bought it. Technically it's in Aiden and Ciarans names, but I put up a third of the money,"

"Permits for selling alcohol?"

"We don't sell, we ask in turn that our friends they bring a bottle of something to keep the bar plentiful." Rosalea supplied her answer. "Since we are not selling and we own the place it's no different than a ball."

Sarah snorted behind Jareth who in turn, turned to look at his wife. "I'm sorry darling but our daughter has covered her tracks." Sarah told him.

"Just because I hated lessons and often skipped them doesn't mean I didn't pay attention when I was there." Rosalea rolled her eyes. "And before you ask, it's a private club invite only not open to the public. It's all perfectly legal we made sure of that,"

"I'm just curious how you managed to get loud music." Sarah asked curiously.

"Toby got something called Solar panels, they generate power from the sun." Rosalea explained.

"And how did Uncle Toby buy these things?" JAreth asked drumming his fingers together finally catching her in something she wasn't prepared for explaining.

Rosalea froze, realizing there was no good way of her wheedling her way of out her fake money. She looked at her father flashing a brilliant but shaky smile.

* * *

The underground club managed to stay open for years, adding occasional live music and other acts come in for entertainment.

* * *

Thank you all for reading!

Tina


	12. Chapter 12-The first letter

_My Dearest Anna_

 _I hope this finds you safely I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to write. I'm burning the last of my candle to write this to you tonight. The days are long and I am often asleep by the time I get to my room. They feed us well, if it's any consolation. I know Mother was worried I wouldn't be eating enough, but she has nothing to fear from that._

 _The days are filled with constant studying and practicals but more often than naught my mind is on you. Wondering what you may doing? Are you sleeping, playing piano, chasing after the young prince and grand duchess, possiblyy baking in the kitchen making those biscuits that I am so fond. Which I am almost eaten through the tin already. I refuse to share them with anyone, even after one of the other men came by and spotted them._

 _Every thinks I am a lucky- well, it's not a word fit for a lady so I shall refrain from repeating. But they all agree that you are immensely too pretty for me. Sometimes I just sit and stare at your photos you gave to me so I can see your blue eyes looking back at me. Sometimes I wonder what you wear when I get dressed in the morning. Knowing your love of colour and pretty things. I feel quite sad knowing I will miss your seventeenth birthday. Knowing I can't dance with you or see you fully dress up for the first time. Though I have the memory of you in Amelia's coming out party in the teal lace dress with the big pink bow around your waist you hair half up with tumbling curls over your shoulder in my dream when I sleep._

 _I think of many other moments I won't repeat in this letter for in case they get into the wrong hands._

 _You are the light at the end of this dark tunnel, you are my sunshine that keeps me waking in the mornings and surviving the days. My father was right when he said we needed each other. You are the strength that will pull me through these trials, and I only hope I live up to be your safe haven. Your past doesn't define you Annie and it will never make me think you less of you. If anything I believe you are the strongest Lady I know. But remember as strong as you are it is okay to cry, to be angry, it's okay to be uncertain and afraid._

 _My candle is dying off, it's past midnight and I have to be up in less than six hours._

 _I miss you Annie, and I love you more than words can describe._

 _Love Francis_

Anna let the letter fall out of her hand as she wiped the tears that leaked from her eyes. She didn't realize how hard this would be. He had been gone for two weeks and it was like a massive hole was created. They went from seeing each other daily to what would be once a year.

* * *

She thought back to when he left the morning when she tried not to cry but the tears came anyway. She was alone in her room all evening when he came back suddenly in a panicked frenzy going on about how the clavious book of records wasn't acknowledging their courtship.

Anna choked back a sob as she wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the dormitories."

"I don't have much time, but I couldn't leave you hanging," Francis breathed heavily. "They aren't acknowledging our courtship for some reason, which mean I wouldn't be able to write to you without going through my sister which would be a disaster in itself."

"But what can we do?" Anna looked up at him puzzled. Surely their insufficient intimacy wasn't the issue. Some sort of look must have crossed her face because Francis suddenly shook his head.

"Nothing like that dearest," Francis spoke softly. "That is not even an option, especially with me leaving. No, I was thinking something else entirely, but you need to trust me."

"I trust you with my entire being." Anna spoke quietly to him, wondering what he had in mind.

"Sit down on the bed." Francis told her gently. "I need a hair ribbon."

"On my vanity," Anna replied as she went over to her bed cross legged pulling her nightgown over her knees as Francis grabbed a silk ribbon before joining her on the bed next to her. Grabbing his dagger from his boot.

"I'm asking you again if you trust me."

"I trust you," Anna nodded head slowly.

"I'm going to bind us, it's an informal blood bond." Francis told her his plan. "You do remember reading about them?"

Anna nodded, "it's like a marriage bond, but its done without a Druid so it's not blessed or legal. Anyone can do an informal bond to show their commitment towards each other, without entering a marriage."

"Correct, but as soon as I am finished I plan on bonding with you formally." Francis reassured her, or more himself at the moment. "I need your hand."

Anna took a deep breath, giving him her hand, palm up, as he wrapped the white ribbon around them lightly, keeping his left hand free so he could use the dagger he cut across his own palm

"I love you," he looked into his eyes before he cut across her palm, quickly grabbing her hand so the wounds touched each other. He wrapped the ribbon around more for ritual than anything.

Anna hissed slightly as she felt the blade cut into her skin, before the firm, steady pressure of his hand, the slight tingle of his fae blood entering her own mortal stream. She realized for the first time he gave her his blood, that she would become one of them, she would be like Sarah, over time she would stop growing and changing.

Francis kissed her pulling her close as he could, groaning as he felt the softness of her body against his. Gone were the rigidness of her corsets that hugged her body were gone. He hands traveling up towards her rib cage. Settling underneath her unbound bust line, he fought the urge, he had to fight the urge he screamed in his mind as he broke the kiss. "I have to go." He spoke softly as he rested his forehead on hers, his hands falling towards her waist, but her nightgown gaped as she leaned towards him.

Anna nodded, blushing beet red as she noticed his gaze had dropped did something daring as she pulled the tie of her neckline letting it fall open giving him a slight peak of what he would see one day. "You should go, and don't forget that I'm here waiting for you."

"Never," Francis gulped taking on the creamy skin that the deep v showed, finally he awkwardly stood up. "I will write to you within two weeks Annie," he leaned down to kiss her hair before straightening his waistcoat, with finally one look of utter adoration he disappeared from her room.

* * *

Anna looked down peeling off the glove on her one hand tracing the diagonal cut, she heard a knock on her door, she pulled the glove back on moving off her bed she went to open the door.

"Are going to be sad all day, because you promised to make cookies with me." Rosalea spoke matter of fact tone.

Anna looked down at the four year old. "It's 9:30, we just had breakfast Rosie, we can't make cookies till after you had your lessons of the day."

"Yuck, lessons." Rosalea made a face. "I miss Francis too, why can't I miss lessons?"

"I'm finished with my lessons, you are just beginning yours." Anna told shook her head at the child. "Come on, I will walk you to the school room."

"It's not fair Aiden doesn't have to take lessons." Rosalea whined.

"Aiden is three, and learning numbers and colors are hardly lessens." Anna corrected her as they walked down the hall, she deposited the young child to the school room before heading across the hall to the study.

"Do you need any help today?" She asked Jareth who looked up at the open doorway.

"I have a bunch of filing and a few things that need to be rewritten." Jareth nodded, taking in her small smile that graced her face. "You received your letter?"

Anna nodded as she sat down at the small table. "It came this morning, it seems they send carrier pigeons it was knocking on my window this morning."

"Yes, they are quite old fashioned," Jareth nodded. "The time will fly Anna, three years is nothing."

"I can only hope." Anna smiled before looking down at the paperwork. She took a clean sheet of parchment and dipped her pen in the ink. Not noticing Jareth starring at her gloves.

* * *

Thank you all for reading!

Till next time

Tina.


	13. Chapter 13-coming out

A short Story about Aiden and Leo.

They interest me, I'm not sure to what extent I will write about them. I still have mental scars from the stories that my gay friend told me about his relationship lol. Those mental images still haven't quite left me yet lol. I miss them since they moved. Can't wait to see them this summer!

* * *

Year 2250 ish

Aiden looked across the bed as he lay sprawled out on his stomach the blankets covering up to his waist. He brushed at the hair that blocked his view so he sees through his long hair. Looking at his lover beside him in the large bed. Taking in the ripples of the light muscles that he possessed down his back, his light mocha coloured skin with short dark hair glimmered in the streaming sunlight.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning," Leo grumbled without opening his eyes as he hugged the pillow closer to him not used to waking early in the morning unlike Aiden.

"If you let me," Aiden said softly as his latest owl hooted in her cage, Leona was a descendant of Hoot from years ago who lived to a ripe old age 25 from living within the palace all those years. She flew over to the bed and perched on the headboard as Aiden reached up and patted her feathers and fished out an owl treat from the bowl beside the bed. "I'll take you out later girl," Aiden spoke softly to her. "I'm sure there will be plenty of mice for you to hunt."

Leo sat up, rubbing his eyes before opening them looking at his lover with his golden brown eyes. "What time is it, it feels early to early."

"Little past seven." Aiden answered as he shimmied closer, wrapping his arm around the trim waist beside him. "I have a few duties to attend today, breakfast is generally around eight, I thought we could arrive together and just be out with it, but the afternoon should be free to do what we wish."

Leo nodded solemnly. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"I have to be ready sometime, might as well be today." Aiden looked up. "I mean Rosalea knows about us, but If I don't tell them soon I will have grandfather sending potential princesses, and I have no interest on even pretending."

"Then let us bathe, and I need to shave," Leo said, feeling the stubble on his face with his hand.

"Hmm leave it, it makes you look all distinguished," Aiden smiled as he ran that back of his hand over it affectionately.

"That's only because you can't grow a beard for the life of you." Leo teased. "I mean, when's the last time you shaved, two weeks ago and there's barely a shadow."

"It's there, it's just blond and hard to see." Aiden huffed as he swung his legs off the bed completely naked from the night before. He stretched his body out knowing Leo was watching him.

Leo laughed heartily as he followed the blond in the washing room. "If you say so, Hun."

Sarah was drinking her tea dressed in a simple yellow gown for the morning, her hair twirled up in a large bun on the top of her head as she read over the paper next to Jareth who was at the foot of the table dressed ready to head to a council meeting.

Rosalea was looking worse than wear this morning after a night of something Sarah did not want to know about. She was dressed in an oversized sweater and a pair of leggings. On her feet she had on a pair of bunny slippers for the hell of it.

"You're late,' Sarah spoke without looking. 'You're usually the first one here."

"I overslept." Aiden said after a moment kissing his mother's head as he passed her.

"Leo what brings you here this early?" Sarah spoke in shock as she looked up, before to Rosalea who was coughing from choking on her morning tea.

Jareth patted his daughter back, till she stopped coughing. "Well sit and eat before it grows cold."

"Actually Leo spent the night," Aiden said as he grabbed his plate and loaded it up with eggs and bacon from the sideboard.

"Oh! Too intoxicated to get home yourself?" Sarah laughed. "It was quite a party, for sure."

"Something like that Your Majesty," Leo replied as he pulled out Aidens chair for him before sitting in his own.

'It's Sarah, Leo how many times do I have to tell you that when it's not official business, it's Sarah as Aiden's friend." Sarah smiled brightly at him.

"I shall try, ma'am- Sarah," Leo corrected himself.

Jareth looked the pair, "You both snuck off early last night after the fireworks."

Aiden went red in his neck, he felt Leo squeeze his knee underneath the table. "Mama, Papa,"

"Yes, Aiden," They both replied as they read over what they were reading together.

"Leo's not just my friend," Aiden spoke carefully, as he watched his parents look at him. "He's my boyfriend."

Sarah looked at up her eyes going wide, she wasn't expecting this to happen to her as a parent. She never prepared herself for this scenario in her head.

"Is this long term thing, or a passing fancy?" Jareth asked curiously.

"I have no interest in females, I never have if that is what you are asking." Aiden retorted somewhat shortly.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Rosalea chirped up from the dead silence at the table. "Thought I think you shocked Mom enough that she's speechless, I have never done that and we all know what I've gotten into."

"Mama?" Aiden asked hesitantly.

"How long?" Sarah finally spoke. "How long have you've been hiding this?"

"Hiding our relationship, or the fact that I know that I was gay?"

"Both?"

"I've known since my younger days I think I was about fifty when I admitted it to myself, Leo and I have been with each for a five years." Aiden explained.

"You love my son?" Sarah turned to the darker coloured man who nodded almost immediately.

"With all my heart, I know this is not the norm. My family practically disowned me when I told them I wasn't going to marry for the sake of the family name. I always admired Aiden when he confided in me about the way he felt it was like the world opened up for us." Leo eloquently stated as he popped a strawberry in his mouth.

"All those sleepovers," Sarah mumbled trailing off suddenly trying to keep the images entering her mind.

"As long as you are happy Son." Jareth spoke up. "That is all that I wish, I think I've known this was coming, it was just waiting for you to come to us."

"So little brother gets a boyfriend everyone is happy for him, when I get a boyfriend everyone freak out." Rosalea joked.

"The differences are Rosa, Leo is an upstanding gentleman." Jareth looked at his daughter. "You dalliances with Lord Ashton are a time bomb waiting to explode."

"Well, at least I know where I stand in this family." Rosalea muttered as she shoved her toast in her mouth.

"Don't sulk," Sarah warned her over her teacup. "It's unbecoming."

Aiden looked up at Leo and smiled. Maybe he needn't be so worried about telling his parents all this time. Leo smiled back and took Aidens hand kissing the back of it. Rosalea made a gagging sound before Jareth told her to behave herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed my musings!

Tina.


	14. Chapter 14-Broken

_Song by pink._

 _Another inspiration of what Sarah and Jareth may feel with an empty nest and realizing that they never been truly alone in their marriage and family._

 _Thank you for all the reviews!_

* * *

 _Ye_ _ar 1100 years in the future_

* * *

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief you stole my heart_ _And I your willing victim_

 _I let you see the parts of me_ _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep_ _Things you never say to me_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

 _Of our love, our love_

* * *

Sarah didn't truly know what was happening, it just seemed over the years things have settled. It's been over a millennium since they married, mortals had a something called the seven year itch, maybe this was the equivalent in the underground. She had been so young when they married, while the memories still stayed fresh in her mind she knew that they were old. The days of sleepless nights, walking the floor with their babies. Petty fights that lead to amazing make up sessions. He stole her heart without even being real to her, her fantasies made her a willing victim whether accidental or intentional.

Maybe he was tired of her, the children were out of the house Rosalea had finally settled down not just in attitude, but also finally married to a neighbouring Prince of the shadowlands after a long treaty rewrite and compassion they became friends after freeing them from the clutches of the evils of the land that started over the years. Tiberius was something Rosalea hadn't been expecting, what no one had been expecting. Maybe it was the explosive final battle she had with Lord Ashton, when they found her on her bathroom floor, with the concoction that Sarah knew too well. One she never liked taking, but after a second miscarriage she resorted to it like the many fae women before her when no matter how careful they were.

Jareth had gone on a rampage, going as far to have Lord Ashton reassigned to the farthest corners of the realm with his family. Telling him if he ever entered Crystal city or Golbin Territories he would be personally be killed. He had enough of the man and his constant games with his daughter.

She woke up alone most mornings, not something new. She felt his tossing and turning during the night. He's murmurs and incoherent words. She swore he spoke another woman's name once, on top of that she couldn't barely remember the last time they made love? Had it been that long since they drifted apart.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_ _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second, we're not broken, just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_ _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken, just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_

* * *

She found the breakfast table empty, she sighed, turning to ignore the food suddenly not hungry. She wandered to the sitting room, eyes falling to all the old photographs over the years, the old baby photos, to the sullen teenage ones of their children. The many photos from past anniversaries Paris, London, Italy the many places she loved to see.

Their Anniversary was coming up, he didn't even mention anything about it, but maybe he was planning something. He loved a good surprise, always making it just the two of them. No large balls of his parents, just them and some place wonderful.

* * *

 _I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_

 _I thought that we were fine_

 _Oh, we had everything_ _Your head is running wild again_

 _My dear, we still have everything,_ _And it's all in your mind_

 _Yeah, but this is happening_

 _You've been having real bad dreams_ _Oh, oh_

 _You used to lie so close to me_ _Oh, oh_

 _There's nothing more than empty sheets_

 _Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_

* * *

Jareth was bewildered at the behaviour that was coming from Sarah. He didn't understand where it was coming from, maybe she was missing their children? It was a grand day when Rosalea officially left her parents home for her own, but both realized how quiet the palace was afterward. They no longer had to anticipate what moods their daughter would be in. Especially once Tiberius entered the picture, she grew into a woman he always knew she could be. Granted, she still had her taste of questionable fashion, but she matured and went for less of a shock to a simple statement. Rosalea had brought them together, but it didn't mean that fell apart when their child left them.

Even at night she was distant, keeping to her side of the bed, her back facing him as she faced the wall. Awaking in the night to hear her cry in her sleep, tossing and turning in her sleep. He was at a loss of what to do, after weeks of deteriorating lack of contact, every time he tried to mention it. She always avoided the question, she even shifted away from him as he tried to comfort her in the middle of the night.

He decided he needed to speak to his father. He always knew what to do maybe he may have some insight.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_ _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second, we're not broken, just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_ _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken, just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_

 _I never stopped_

 _You still written in the scars on my heart_

 _You're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again_

* * *

Sarah sat in the sitting room at the High Palace waiting for her mother-in-law to arrive as she came unannounced. Deirdre swept through the door her blonde hair pinned up on her head her skirts trailing behind her.

"Dearest, what is it?" Deidre said breathlessly as she pulled Sarah in a hug, kissing her cheek as a sign of greeting.

Sarah fell into her seat silently after years of being queen, she perfected the dramatic fall to make it seem effortless. "May I ask you something personal?"

"We are family," Deidre laughed.

"How do you Eldron manage to stay together after so many centuries and still be happy with each other, and not get bored.?" Sarah asked after a moment of deliberate thinking as she chewed on her lip. Looking down, not wanting to see her mother-in-laws face.

"Oh my dear, it's not exactly easy. We have had our moments when we drifted apart, we barely spoke after Jareth left and Emmerette had passed on. But we always knew we needed to show a united front for the realm. When Jareth took over the Goblin Kingdom we knew that we needed another heir, which helped us reconnect." Deirdre told her truthfully, taking Sarah hand she squeezed it. "We are not perfect."

"It just feels like my purpose is gone, Aiden and Leo have their own family. Rosalea married and finally on her own. Even Anna and Francis moved away for his new post taking Lyra with them. It made me realize that I've gone from a daughter, to a mother and wife. I was always thinking about children, Jareth, the kingdom, the people. Now it's just blank, I don't know who I am." Sarah explained.

"First, you are still a mother even when your children leave the nest and we all go through this empty nest syndrome." Deirdre patted her hand sympathetically. "But I understand what you are feeling. Sometimes you do so much, raising children, keeping a marriage alive and a kingdom peaceful. You forgot about yourself, till one day you realize all those dreams you had may not have happened." Deirdre replied

"How do you fix it?"

"You talk, to make small changes to communicate, you make time for each other but also for yourself. I know the time between becoming a wife and a mother wasn't long, but before you became parents you were husband and wife. You have to remember that you are more than parents, more than a king and queen. You were once friends and lovers, and once you find that place once more everything will work out.

Sarah nodded, not knowing that just down the hall Jareth was getting the same speech from his father.

"May I ask a personal question?" Deirdre asked after studying her daughter in law.

Sarah nodded, agreeing it would be fine.

"How many have you lost or gave up since Aiden," Deidre asked softly,

"Five-two miscarriages, one late, one early on. The other three we thought it best to not tempt fate. It seems no matter how much we try to be conscious about it, it keeps happening." Sarah sighed, she hated admitting what they resorted to.

Deirdre nodded. "Fifteen for myself. It's a burden we carry as women."

* * *

 _Oh tears ducts and rust_

 _I'll fix it for us_

 _We're collecting dust but our love's enough_

 _You're holding it in_

 _You're pouring a drink_

 _No nothing is as bad as it seems_

 _We'll come clean_

* * *

With the words still fresh in their mind from the wise King and Queen. The younger King and Queen found themselves in the hallway. Looking at each other, Jareth placed the glass of spirits on the decorative table in the hall beside him before extending his hand towards her with a look a worn worry on his face.

Sarah took it, allowing him to pull her into a strong embrace. It was like they were doing life backwards. Without the daily grind of the children's wants and needs, they needed to readjust. They went from being parents and spouses for centuries, while they never lacked passion within the bedroom they never had a strictly lovers stage. To be able to truly learn and just be with each other without the worries, or interruptions of the children.

"I'm sorry," Sarah whispered

"So am I, I should have seen it." Jareth looked into her emerald eyes with his blue- gray eyes.

"You couldn't have known," Sarah shook her head. "I didn't know that I would feel so empty and unsure of myself when they all left palace. We aren't broken Jareth, just bent. We can learn together to figure out how we want life to be, now it's just us."

"It's never been just us has it?" Jareth asked to think it was more a statement as he let his forehead fall for her.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_ _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second, we're not broken, just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_ _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_

* * *

Slightly melancholy but I hope I expressed what was going on in my head with them.

I live for music and music often inspires my musings. I hope it doesn't bother people much.

Tina.


	15. Chapter 15-Third Visit

Hey all! So wrote this and rewrote parts and rewrote those parts all week to get it to where I was happy with characterization and storyline.

Thank you for the reviews of last chapter

* * *

Year-1995

Anna was shaking as she stood in the foyer of the castle, he was due any moment now. Jareth reluctantly left her saying he would be back in the morning of the next day. She was dressed in a light blue long full skirt and with a matching blue shirt with long sleeves to keep the winter air from chilling her. Her blonde hair was down, held back from her face with a black ribbon. She had light make-up on, mostly some eye shadow and mascara to lengthen and coat her invisible lashes, pink lip stain to bring out the colour of her lips. She must have blinked, but suddenly he was there in front her. Dress in his robes still from the academy, long dark brown. His auburn hair swept back off his head, looking freshly cut and he was shaved, unlike previous years.

"Annie?" Francis said out loud as she stood there.

Anna took up step towards him, her resolve to be ladylike fled on the instant before she launched herself at him. Breathing in deeply, taking in his familiar smell of aftershave and cologne as she buried her face in his shoulder and neck. She let up a bitter laughed as she let him go. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't trouble yourself about it," Francis smiled down at her. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He titled his head to kiss her in greeting, groaning as she kissed him back.

"Come," Anna instructed him to take his hand as she broke the kiss her obvious excitement showing through.

Francis found himself in his old room, he once occupied, the bed was made up with fresh clothing laid for him, and tray of fresh bread and cheese and an assortment of cold meats sitting on the table.

"You did all this?" Francis asked looking around.

"I thought it be better than the Palace or your parents place," Anna explained her reasoning. "Come and change, and then we shall eat."

Francis nodded as he undid the clasp of his robe and laid them on the chair. Grabbing the new shirt, he pulled his academy one over his head. Anna blushed her eyes lit up as she took in his bare chest. "Like what you see?" He asked smugly.

"Be better if you left it off." She told him cheekily as she filled the teapot from the kettle near the burning fire, turning her back to him.

Francis grinned, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Who are you and what have you done with my shy betrothed."

"She's grown up," Anna replied. "I do go to balls and parties and I have heard and seen some interesting things I want to experience with you."

"Anna, you know-" Francis started before she placed her finger to his lips.

"I know, I know I've just missed you, I miss how your kisses make me feel, I've been thinking quite a lot lately and I want our time to be special." Anna explained. "I'm not saying I'm ready for all of it, and my cycles are still sporadic to predict any safety, but maybe we can still have some fun?"

"You've really thought about this." Francis looked down at her. "I just don't want to push you into anything,"

"I'm about to turn twenty, I'm not a little girl anymore" Anna retorted with her hands resting on her hips, "I know you're worried how I'll react, or if it will surface any old memories, but we can't live in fear of what may happen."

"When did you become so wise," Francis spoke gently as he brushed away the stray hair.

"I wouldn't call myself wise, but I had a wonderful teacher who showed me compassion and trust." Anna said softly. "But let us eat, I made biscuits for a treat later, and cake for later."

"Biscuits!" Francis grinned like a young boy. "How I love you!"

Anna laughed, shaking her head at him as she passed him a cup of tea. The morning progressed and they found themselves falling back into old patterns. Reading and talking about various subjects, lounging around in each others arms on the silk covered bed, not caring about the crumbs from his favourite biscuits as he told her funny stories about dorms that sent Anna in fits of laughter hearing about the mishap involving some sort of animal and naked men running from the bathing areas.

"I can't breathe." Anna gasped, holding her sides trying to calm herself down, but couldn't stop laughing.

"Take a deep breath," Francis sobered, helping her sit up as she caught her breath.

"Damn corset." Anna muttered breathlessly. "I must have tied it to tight."

"Turn around," Francis instructed as he pushed her gently so her back was towards him. He started undoing the buttons down her back.

Anna pulled the sleeves down, letting the bodice fall onto her lap as she pulled the straps of her slip off her shoulders so he could get the corset underneath.

Francis pulled the tie, before loosening the strings one by one, taking note of the pink floral pattern on that bindings and bone casings, that went along with the white and pink polka dots on the main fabric. "Is there a busk?"

Anna nodded unhooking the front as he pulled the offending article off of her.

"Better?" Francis asked, taking in how small the corset seemed in his hands.

"Much," Anna nodded her head, instead of putting on the bodice again, she threw over into the chair. "It's a little tight without undergarments."

Francis chuckled. "Then we shall have to keep you warm, or was that your plan all along."

"A lady never tells her secrets." Anna smirked, looking over her shoulder at him. Francis grinned before gripping her waist through the cotton of her thin chemise before tickling her relentlessly as she shrieked and flailed her arms and legs, she managed to turn to face him, knocking him back among the pillow he finally stopped as he pulled her with him so that she was splayed flat across him.

"Now who has a hidden agenda," Anna teased him.

Francis laughed, pulling her closer, till their noses were touching before claiming her lips with his, his hands travelling up between her shoulder blades. Their legs tangling in between each other, her skirts riding up slightly. He could feel the tips of her breast pressing into him through the thin material causing him to groan, sending a shooting jolt down his body he could feel himself hardening. He realized in that moment how long it has truly been for him to have a woman so close to him.

It wasn't meant to be as a knock sounded at the door with the squeaky voices of a Golbin asking if they needed anything or when they wanted dinner. The king was the first thing that came to his mind from the interruption. He watched them leave, he looked up to the clock on the wall, he frowns that afternoon had gone by already. He made a quick trip to the washroom coming out he found Anna wrapped in a robe with her skirt pooling around her feet, as she pulled her hair into a braid over her one shoulder.

They ate dinner quietly, as they felt the time slip by them. Anna curled up in her chair, her knees pulled up to her chest. "You'll stay the night?" She asked quietly as she crawled into his lap, letting her head tuck into his shoulder.

"As long as I am back by seven am tomorrow, I can." Francis wrapped his arms around her as she broke off a piece of cake with her fingers holding it up to him. "Won't this cause a mess?" Francis raised an eyebrow at her chocolate covered fingers.

Anna shrugged coyly at him, breaking off more cake holding it his lips, this time he took it from her. The Golbins knocked once more to clear the dishes despite being told they didn't need to earlier, while Anna freshened up in the washroom, they looked at Francis with weary eyes.

"Oh bug off." He looked at them. "She's in the washroom."

They settled back into the bed to read a book, which didn't last long as their lips found each other for another round of kissing. Maybe he was being too protective, too cautious with Anna. He rolled slightly on his side, leaning over her as his hand travelling up her rib age the swell of her swell of her breasts. They were perfect for her tiny frame, fitting into his hands and responded to his touch, as he heard a tiny moan escape from her mouth. He didn't know how much time had passed, but his groin was screaming at him as He dipped his head as he pulled the slip down running his tongue around the pebbled peak. He felt her freeze mid kiss as he caressed the inside of her thigh above her stockings, He was about to pull away when she spoke up.

"It's okay," her voice was low and husky as she reassured him. "I'm alright," and she wasn't lying, she knew in the back of her mind this was completely different that this was about love. It still terrified her as flashes came to mind but the growing need and want that settled was overpowering. She smiled at him, her blue eyes half closed, her hands on his bare chest, she could feel him through the thin material she wore. Curiously, she left her hand fall down his chest, his waist to the waistband of his trousers tell she lightly brushed against the hardness beneath. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes and no," Francis said after a moment, letting out a groan. Gripping her one thigh with his hand, before moving up slowly, her slip bunching even more as he found the cotton of her panties that were damp already with her need. She squirmed her legs spreading naturally, her breathing hitched as he pressed his palm against her warmth, letting the slight pressure do its work. She squeezed him gently in response, while a wet spot was beginning to form on his trousers.

He moved in tiny circles while her whimpers grew louder, slipping underneath the side band into her warm heat, she let out a full moan as he circled the small bud near the top. Her own rhythm clumsy as she stroked him through his trousers. He undid on on the side of the flaps letting it fall open, taking her hand placing it gently on him. Showing her a simple motion with his hand over hers before letting her go.

God he wasn't going to last much longer that was for sure. He concentrated giving her pleasure, finding her most responsive spots. Her cries bouncing off the stone walls, her back arching itself as she let out a final cry, which sent him over, shooting into her hand and on his trousers. They laid there for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Francis asked, concerned about her silence.

"That was so much better than when you're doing it yourself," Anna laughed softly at her amazement. "My hands all sticky."

"I'll get you a towel," Francis apologized slightly red in the face, moving to get up off the bed while doing up his pants.

Anna nodded, turning her attention to the sticky fluids on her hand, as he went to the washroom, remembering her friends speaking of things. The majority of them crossed the line of innocence few years back often told her it was strange taste, her tongue darted out as she licked part of her hand. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't exactly the most appealing taste out there.

Francis returned, passing her the cloth silently as he climbed back into the bed, it didn't take long for Anna to curl up next to him. They didn't need to speak, they both knew what was going on in their heads, they were both fighting sleep wanting to draw out the moment as much as possible of him being here but both succumbed to a slumber wrapped up in each other.

The next morning, it was barely light when they awoke. They dressed and headed down to the foyer, each step getting slower, with each step her resolved crumbled as the tears poured down her face.

"Only six more months,' Francis caressed the side of her face. "Then I'll be back and we can plan out bonding ceremony." He traced the line down her palm with his other hand.

Anna nodded. "Six months and then we can actually have a courtship-a real courtship."

Francis nodded. "Yes dearest. I must go, Do you need a way back to the Palace?"

Anna shook her head. "Jareth we'll be here soon."

"Then I will leave you before I face his wrath." Francis joked, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Six months, Annie that is all." He spoke before kissing her as she clung to him. Finally, he made himself step back. "I will write when I can. "

Anna nodded. "Love you,"

"I love you too." Francis smiled, nodding his head before he disappeared.

* * *

Thank you all for reading.

Tina!


	16. Chapter 16-Better Man

Song-Better man by little big town.

Again this song just spoke to me, we all have those relationships that went wrong and we look back and wonder if they were different would it be different but it's coming out in the end to know that it's not just one persons fault.

To me it's a song knowing that your ready to move on and making peace with the ending you had.

* * *

 _I know I'm probably better off on my own_

 _Than loving a man who_

 _Didn't know what he had when he had it_

 _And I see the permanent damage you did to me_

 _Never again, I just_

 _Wish I could forget when it was magic_

 _I wish it wasn't 4 AM, standing in the mirror_

 _Saying to myself, you know you had to do it_

 _I know, the bravest thing I ever did was Run_

* * *

Rosalea stared at herself in the mirror, the bags under her eyes were more noticeable than usual. She knew deep down she has been just at fault as he was. As much as she wanted to blame him she has been at fault just as much. But this was the final straw for them, she had to cut him off. She had to step away and she had to become clean of him.

After so many years, with too many tears and arguments over everything. He was married, he was the father, he lied and played her like a puppet. She loved him or she thought she loved him, but she couldn't keep it up it was starting to tear her apart. She was done, she had to be done with him. She had to let him go, she had to grow up, she saw it now as she stood in front the mirror in the middle of the night contemplating her life choices.

The various bottles of perfumes and hair products littered her counter, but the one that hurt the most was sitting in front her. Staring her in the face, she knew she had to do it. He would never have to know, he didn't need to know he would never be able to claim it as his own.

She thought back to the early days, back when they were young. Maybe if he was a better man things would have been different. She knew that was a lie, but it was one she told herself often, but now she knew how often he manipulated her.

* * *

 _It was always a game to him_

 _I know I'm probably better off all alone_

 _Than was needed a man who could_

 _Change his mind at any given minute_

 _And it's always on your terms_

 _I'm hanging on every careless word_

 _Hoping it might turn sweet again_

 _Like it was in the beginning_

 _But your jealousy, I can hear it now_

 _You're talking down to me like I'll always be around_

 _You push my love away like it's some kind of loaded gun_

 _Boy, you never thought I'd run_

* * *

Every year, every on and off again flashed through her mind. How had she been so blind over the years. Her mother tried to warn her, her father washed his hands of the situation.

Over the years she noticed things she blindly let slide or ignored. Her row of suitors diminished one by one, till it was just him. Aiden tried to warn her once he heard some talk about Ashton threatening anyone who came near her. She laughed it off saying it was rubbish, but it all made sense to her now. He made sure she was his, that no one else could have her if he couldn't have her. He was hot and cold when he wanted her, constantly changing his mind and she waited for him to want her again, begged him to want her again.

He never spoke of love, he called it everything but love. He called her pet names, and spoke to her like a young child more and more over the years. He always called her Lea, never her name or even Rosa or Rosie as her family did. When she got too close to him, he always made excuses and pushed her away when she got to clingy as he called it.

The first time she told him no more he laughed at her and kissed her saying she was talking nonsense. A month later the second time she got the nerve to tell him, his voice rang through her head.

"You'll be back, you always come back. You are mine."

He was wrong though, when he ignored her warnings about that time of year it was. Something clicked in her mind, everything flooded into her mind. Everything her parents were concerned about that she brushed off. They were right, everyone was right about him. She knew then she had to end it and pray he didn't impregnate her.

* * *

 _Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I can feel you again_

 _But I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man_

 _And I know why we had to say goodbye like the back of my hand_

 _And I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man_

 _A better man_

 _I hold onto this pride because these days it's all I have_

 _And I gave to you my best and we both know you can't say that_

 _You can't say that_

* * *

Rosalea looked down at the small bottle she mixed from the packets of herbs she gathered from the midwives that were scattered on the floor around her feet. She would be rid of him forever, she had to do this for her to move on and remove herself from his grips.

She was never maternal, even Lyra who she considered to be her niece, she always found herself awkward with the child, slightly better as she grew up but she was very much like Anna and Francis. Always by the books, even her fun aunt couldn't get her to eat cake for breakfast. She couldn't imagine a child, the mockery and shame upon her family not being married. Even earlier tonight, at the ball, she felt the whispers and stares. She already made up her mind, but after the ball it just made it more decided. She took the small bottle, with one final look she knocked it back.

Rosalea left the party early feigning illness of not feeling well, both Sarah and Jareth looked at each other, concerned as she bid them Goodnight completely sober. Thinking about it, they hadn't seen her take a drink all night.

It was the early morning when Jareth woke up despite the late night. He was worried about Rosalea, she had left early and been acting strange for the past two or three weeks. He knocked on her door, but heard no reply, nothing unusual as it was still quite early, he poked his head in, finding her bed undisturbed, but her gown from the previous night strewn about the floor. He picked the gown placing it on the bed, the room was pretty clean for a change, dozens of old photos were scattered about, family photos, her and Aiden as children, lots with her friends. A few knocked over that had pieces of glass around it. He heard her moan, he turned his head to the sound coming from her washroom. "Rosie?" He called out, as he heard the light footsteps of Sarah come into the room behind him as he turned to face his wife.

They went to the doorway, finding it partially open, pushing it open they gasped, Sarah ran over to their daughter who was curled up on the floor with a tear stained face clutching her midsection.

Sarah looked up to Jareth, before taking note of the vanity and what was on the floor, knowing he noticed it too. She could feel the anger radiate off him. "I'll make up the bed, if you can carry her I will make sure she's comfortable." Sarah spoke quietly. "Then you may go and do what you wish."

Jareth nodded as he watched Sarah gather up dark towels, placing them on the bed before he bent to pick up his daughter. She didn't fight him, just clung to her on the bed, she grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. "Papa,"

Jareth turned back looking at her pale face, the same face that once looked up to him for the first time when she had been born.

"I'm sorry," Rosalea quietly spoke.

Jareth nodded, "Get some rest, and listen to your mother." he kissed her forehead before stalking out the room.

* * *

I _wish you were a better man_

 _I wonder what we would've become_

 _If you were a better man_

 _We might still be in love_

 _If you were a better man_

 _You would've been the one_

 _If you were a better ma_ n

* * *

Lord Ashton looked up as the door to his study burst open and the one and only Goblin King invaded his home with a look of complete hatred on his usually stoic face.

"How dare you!" He roared. "I am done with you, I am done with you terrorizing my daughter. I put up with it way too long, but this is the final straw. I want you gone, you and your family, I gave you the benefit of the doubt once, but then you threw it all away. I don't want you anywhere near my kingdom or my family."

"You can't banish me, I am not one of your subjects, nor do you have the right in the Crystal terriorities," Ashton smirked smugly.

"I think you forget who I am boy!" Jareth growled. "I am the crown Prince to the high court I can do what I damn well please! The council and my father have backed me in my request this morning."

Ashton paled slightly, but kept his composure as Jareth flung the parchment he was holding on the desk. "You have a week to be rid of this place with your family. If I even hear of you trying to contact my daughter, you will be punished." Jareth turned to storm out the way he came.

* * *

 _Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I can feel you again_

 _And I just miss you when I just wish you were a better man_

 _And I know why we had to say goodbye like the back of my hand_

 _And I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man_

 _We might still be in love if you were a better man_

* * *

Rosalea recovered, but she was never the same lively young woman she once was. She was slightly more quiet, especially in her thoughts and actions. She hid from society for almost a year. She ordered a new wardrobe, with more demure clothing than her old flashy and revealing gowns. She gained the weight she lost during her recovery, she was always tall like her father, but had the curves of her mother. The first time she was seen out in public, was at her grandparents anniversary ball. She had dressed in a plum silk gown. She didn't dance, and only had a glass of wine before retiring early. She worked her way back into society taking on more social duties as she became more comfortable with herself. The long tearful nights diminished, to where she woke up in the morning finding herself rested and ready to face the day.

Her parents left for the afternoon, an emergency of some sort leaving her to greet the visiting Prince.

She sat on the throne, dressed in a dark red skirt, with an off the shoulder bodice. Her long dark hair braided and bound around her head with a tiny tiara.

"Prince Tiberious of the Shadowlands," the herald called out. She looked up as the door opened as a tall man swept through the doorway. He was taller than her father, wearing some sort of the pleated kilt and cotton shirt, ones her father like to wear but not so low cut. He wore leather boots and a long sword was placed at his hip. As he came closer he knelt to her. Looking at him she saw the blue undertones of his skin and the dark grey eyes that were speckled with touches of green and blue.

"Your Highness It's a pleasure to be here." He spoke in a deep voice as he kissed the back of her hand making her heart skip a beat.

"Likewise, I'm sorry my parents aren't here to greet you there was an emergency they had to attend to." Rosalea answered with a small smile as she tried to scratch the burning itch on her one foot, with her other foot in the exact spot her one birthmark resided.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Tina


	17. Chapter 17-Rosie and Lyra

Thank you for all the lovely reviews of late it keeps me going more than you know.

* * *

Year- 2811

Rosalea- 825

Lyra-4

Anna-838

Rosalea looked down at the small redhead in front of her. Her face showing all surprise and shock that was running through her head. Of all people they chose her, the one person who was not good with children, she avoided them at all costs because they were messy and annoying most of the time.

"Anna please, I don't know anything about kids actually they dislike me, heck kids didn't like me when I was a kidand frankly, I don't do well with them." Rosalea pleaded, trying to get out of this bombshell dropped on her.

"I know, and I wouldn't ask, but we are really stuck, it's just for a few hours. Amelia was going to watch her, but she got called away." Anna explained Praying that Rosalea would give in. "You know Lyra plus she likes you, just read some books, colour and you'll be fine. She's not hard to look after really."

Rosalea sighed and giving in. "Alright, but just this once and if she comes back crying or hates me its on you."

"I'll take whatever comes with the aftermath, but really Rosa it will be fine. She's four, she can go to the bathroom herself and feed herself. Just keep her occupied for a few hours." Anna tried to reassure her. "Alright Lyra is good for Auntie Rosie, Mama will be back soon enough." She knelt down to straighten the small child's dress and kiss her forehead.

"Yes mummy," Lyra shook her strawberry blonde head, the long tiny braid swinging across her back.

"Love you sweetie, say goodbye to Papa now," Anna gave her one last hug.

"Bye bye Papa!" Lyra giggled as she bounced on her feet while she hugged Francis's legs for a moment.

"Be good Lyra, love you"Francis smiled and patted her head. "We should be back before tea time." He spoke to Rosalea

Rosalea nodded and watched the two adults walk away, leaving her with Lyra.

"So?" Rosalea started letting the so draw out. "what do you want to do?"

Lyra tilted her head. "Can you read me a story?"

Rosalea silently relieved. "Come on then."

Lyra grinned and hopped over to her caretaker taking one of Rosalea hands. "Why aren't you married? Like mummy?"

Rosalea looked down at the child who held her hand. "That's not really a polite question."

"Oh, I'm sorry-it's just your old enough to be married and Uncle Aiden is getting married." Lyra rambled on. "I can't wait to be married."

"I just haven't met the right person." Rosalea finally answered. " What story do you wish to hear?" She asked changing the subject.

"The one about the fairies!" Lyra exclaimed breaking around and running to the shelf of children's books from her own childhood. Bringing over a leather bound book that also had colourful pictures.

Rosalea took it and settled on one of the chairs, as Lyra climbed on her settling in her lap. "Start on this story please." She pointed to where she flipped open the book.

Rosalea nodded, only Anne and Francis's four year old could be this polite as she studied the young child. She was a general mix of her parents, Anna's cornflower blue eyes that seemed larger on the child, her strawberry blonde hair that often went more ginger in the winter months, as the sun bleached it blonde in the summer months. She was the tiniest thing, miniature size- Rosalea often joked as Lyra took after her mothers small build, but had long legs and arms so they assumed one day she would taller than her mother from Francis and his lanky stature.

"I'm hungry," she heard as she turned the page of the story a while later. She looked up at the clock. It was only eleven in the morning not quite lunch time yet.

"Well lunch is still a two hours away, how about we get some biscuits?" Rosalea asked.

"Mama, doesn't let me eat biscuits before lunch." Lyra informed her in a way that Rosalea made shake her head.

"But what if we don't tell you Mama?" She watched Lyra's eyes go wide at the thought of disobeying her mother she sighed. "How about we have some fruit, apples or maybe some peaches?"

"I like peaches!" Lyra clapped her hands as she jumped off Rosalea and waited for her to get up.

They walked to the kitchens, immediately Lyra climbs up on one of the stools. "May I have some fruit?" She asked as one of the chef's assistants came over. They looked over at Rosalea who nodded.

"I offered her biscuits, she wanted peaches." Rosalea explained.

"Of course, anything for yourself Your Highness?" The young girl asked as the young child sat patiently waiting for her snack.

"Coffee please, and a scone from myself." Rosalea asked as she sat down.

"Of course Your Highness, any particular kind?"

"Whatever is available, save the fresh ones for tea later." Rosalea replied as she poured a healthy amount of cream in her coffee that was placed in front of her. "Anything to drink Lyra?"

"Milk please." Lyra spoke as she grabbed a few crayons and paper that was placed in front of her by another worker to keep her occupied while they made a small fruit salad for the young lady.

"Why is Uncle Aiden marrying Leo?" Lyra asked randomly, causing Rosalea to choke on her coffee. "Mummy says they love each other. But Leo is a boy as well. I thought boys and girls got married because that's been my teacher told me."

"Well, Leo and Aiden love each other, it shouldn't matter who you love, love is love, whether you love a boy or a girl." Rosalea explained carefully. "you should ask your Mama these questions. Though maybe you need a new teacher" she muttered the last part.

"Can we go outside after this?" Lyra asked, her mind already wandering from the topic.

"If it stopped raining." Rosalea told her as the child picked at her fruit salad saintly with her fork.

"Hmm mango" she giggled as slurped the juicy fruit.

Rosalea shook her head and drank more of her coffee. The kids was strange that she knew.

* * *

Anna leaned against Francis. "Do you think it was a wise idea, I mean Rosalea even refused to hold Lyra as a baby."

"Lyra's four, I'm sure she'll last a few hours," Francis chuckled, "It's not like she must change diapers, she just has to keep her occupied and fed."

"True, it's just she looked at Lyra like she's a foreign object when I asked. I get that she avoids children but sometimes I wonder if she remembers she was a child once herself. God the amount of trouble she would get into was insane."

"If you're worried about her corrupting Lyra, I think you have nothing to worry about. If anything Lyra, will teach the duchess a few things about a proper lady." Francis reminded her of their daughter's personality. "Mother is quite proud of her granddaughter and her manners."

"We got extremely lucky, she is one adorable and extraordinary little lady. Then again we are extremely biased as her parents." Anna laughed as she turned to kiss him. "Do you think anyone figured out that these 'meetings' are totally fake and we use them to have uninterrupted time together?"

Francis looked down at his wife. "Dearest, where do you think Jareth and Sarah were every Wednesday, when they got you to watch the children."

Anna eyes went wide. "Oh my, it never even entered my mind to even question them." She blushed thinking about, even well into her nine hundredth year she was still blushing over simple things.

"You are still so innocent." Francis brushed away a piece of her blonde hair from her eyes.

" I didn't think what we just did was considered innocent?" Anna looked him with a cheeky grin.

Francis chuckled. "You know what I mean Annie."

Anna laughed. "Fair enough I blush, remember that one ball you brought me to and we walked into that one room, I swear I was a tomato for days."

Francis laughed deeply. "You mean after I convinced you to join the crowd in the secluded corner."

"Well, it was shockingly fun, though still embarrassing when your in laws find you still dishevelled and reeking of sex and incense." Anna reminded him.

"We were married, it was nothing they never did before." Francis grinned and laughed at another blush creeping across her cheeks. He leaned down to kiss her, they still had a bit of time before they had to get back.

* * *

"So what do you wish to do once outside?" Rosalea asked as she buttons up the young girls cloak. Once again the young girl held her hand as she made it to the garden something she still wasn't used to as the day progressed. "What do you usually do?"

"Sometimes I pick flowers, or Papa pushes me on the swing," Lyra babbled. "Will you push me? Though sometimes I jump in the puddles when no one is looking." She admitted.

"Why you little rebel, jumping in puddles." Rosalea teased her. "Well, it seems like it's your lucky day, it's puddle galore today."

"But what if my dress gets dirty?" Lyra asked hesitantly.

"Then we change your dress and give you a bath before your parents come back." Rosalea laughed. "Sometimes Lyra I wonder about you, come on I'll even jump puddles with you."

Anna wandered the halls, the housemaid mentioned that the Duchess and Lyra had been in the family wing, she knocked on Rosalea door which was ajar she poked her head through, finding the two girls laying across the bed both seemingly asleep. She motioned for Francis, who was walking down the hallway.

"I think they got along quite well it seems, I wonder who tuckered out who." Anna giggled.

Rosa opened her eyes at the voices in the door way. "I got her to jump in puddles, by the way her standard of puddle jumping is not even puddle jumping."

Francis laughed. "May I come in, I can take her and place her Anna's old room to rest."

"Leave her," Rosalea shook her head. "Granted this won't be a regular thing, so don't get any ideas."

"We wouldn't dare." Anna smiled with a laugh.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, been busy and as you probably noticed I've been writing a new story. That was suppose to be a one shot which morphed into something I wasn't expecting. It's darker then what I usually write so if that's your think check it out. It's called withdrawal.

I'm not done writing peach slices I still have a few in my mind. Just trying to get them to feel right while writing them

But updates might be slower then my usual two chapters a week but I rather not rush out chapters for the sake of posting.

I hope you like this story and introduction of Lyra!

Tina


	18. Chapter 18

I know it's been a long while but I found these half-finished on my computer from the springtime. I decided after reading it and going back through peach slices I would finish it off. So here it is!

I hope you enjoy it.

Tina

* * *

Rosalea stared at Tiberius she could see his mouth move, but she was deaf to all sounds, did he really just say marriage, children? They've known each other for a millisecond of their long lives. Even despite having great examples of marriage she had in her life. Her parent's marriage lasted through thick and thin. Even to this day they never fought in front of her and Aiden. They worked out their issues in private and always showed a united front for their union. While Aiden and Leo showed the underground that they stood up for each other and didn't want to live a lie, even Anna and Francis was a special type of marriage that no one could touch or talk ill off.

Here she was being proposed to and she couldn't even answer him. If he knew who she was before they met, he would run a mile. Tiberius was very much like her father, tradition and etiquette were important to him. He lived in so much oppression growing up but he always saw the good in everyone one. He never raised his voice, he never got jealous. He was attentive, kind and caring, something she didn't deserve.

"I can't, I can't answer you," she shook her head, not looking at him, not wanting to see whatever was written on his face. 'Not yet,"

"Rosie," Tiberius said softly sighing.

"I have to go. Mama is waiting for me. " Rosie told him.

"Very well," Tiberius let go of her hand he had been holding.

Rosalea nodded, "I'm not saying no, Tai just asking for some time to think." He merely nodded to her in return. She hurried from the room they had been in. He had not let on that he was planning this, had he?

She hurried up the stair, rushing to her room when she passed by Aiden. He must have dropped whatever he was doing and followed her as he caught her fallen face "What happened?" He asked as he followed her into her own room without asking.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rosalea groaned as she heard her brother.

"Then why does it look like you've seen a ghost." Aiden gave her that look of that he wasn't going away till she told him what was going on.

"He asked me to marry him. He's known me for a nanosecond and proposing to me!" Rosalea exclaimed her arms flying up in the air she talked.

"That's the problem? He knows what he wants and going for it." Aiden absorbed her words.

"He doesn't know me Aiden! He know's nothing about my past, about what happened with Ashton."

"I don't even know what happened with Ashton, so why does it matter?" Aiden asked as he sat down on her bed. "Seriously Rosie you are over thinking it. I've seen the two of you together, you are perfect for each other. He's not blind, he knows you've been hurt in the past I'm pretty sure Pa warned him if he hurt you, he would end up like the last one."

"It's not that simple Aiden, I was pregnant and that why Papa went psychotic and exiled Ashton. Remember that week I was sick, I was recovering physically from overdosing on the tonic." Rosalea paced back and forth as she spoke.

"Rosie-" Aiden began, "He won't care about your past when it made you the woman you are now. So what, you were a bit of a whore for a while, everyone has their moments. You, however, you've changed so why does it matter? Even if it did matter to him I will beat him up and make him pay for hurting you."

"He would defeat you in a minute," Rosie choked a laugh. "And thanks for calling me a whore," Rosalea said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I mean it in the most affectionate way," Aiden smirked. "Talk to Tai, tell him why you are so worried. He won't judge you. He won't leave you."

Rosalea sighed. "Alright, fine I will talk to him and come clean tomorrow,"

"Good, now get some sleep, it will all look brighter in the morning." Aiden kissed his sister's forehead before leaving.

Rosalea lay in her bed long enough to hear her fathers footsteps. "Rosa?" He called out as he knocked.

"Come in, " she heard herself call out and a moment later he was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really, " she told him stubbornly. "You and Mama got married because you had me, what advice would you have for me in this situation." She told laughed bitterly.

"We may have married because of you, as you kindly often remind us. However, we have fought every day to keep this marriage alive and together for this family. Marriage isn't easy, and it definitely hasn't been always easy for your mother and I. Furthermore I'm glad you are taking this seriously. The fact you are afraid to give him an answer shows me how much you have grown over the past years. The old Rosa would have jumped in head first and figured out the rest as you went. Now you are weighing the possibilities and probabilities of how it will change your life and if you are compatible enough to weather the hardships that marriage can have."

"Do you think I should marry him?" Rosalea asked him curiously.

"I think he would make a fine husband for you, but the choice is yours to make not your mother's and mine. " Jareth replied honestly. "He knows more about your past than you give him credit for, he has never judged you for anything. He grew in a kingdom of war, hidden away so he may survive; your dalliances and mistakes are no worse than his fighting for his own survival."

Rosalea nodded, when Tiberius spoke of the past it was not pretty. He killed many to bring peace to his kingdom. It weighed on him greatly. Yet he told her the tales even if made him look like a brute of a man, and she could barely be truthful with her own past to him.

She made her way to the library, knowing she would find him there. He was still working on his ability to read, something he never had the privilege of growing up. She spent hours teaching him privately so, he wouldn't feel embarrassed over his struggles. She loved the sound of his voice when he reads slowly to her at night in their bed.

She found reclining on a sofa with a book in his hand. He looked up at her presence, his face masked from any emotion. She took a deep breath and sat down beside him.

"When we first met and you asked me to court. I told you I wasn't good at this and you laughed and said. 'That's all right neither am I'. I tried to hide my not so perfect past from you, but I know people still talk and you hear things. I'm sure you pieced together stories and yet you never judged me ever." She began, watching his light blue skin of the shadowlands giving off a subtle glow in the lamplight.

"Rosie-"

"Please just listen," she pleaded. "It was far worse than what anyone thought, he manipulated me to the point I had no friends, no confidants because he secluded me to the point that I relied solely on him. I was his puppet, a plaything to him. It wasn't healthy, he pitted me against my own parents because he knew I would do anything for him. He was married and he kept promising that it would end and I believed him time and again. He was a drug that I could never break the habit of."

"I warned him, I told him that I was too close to being fertile and he just ignored me. I tried to push him off me last minute when I realized what he going to ignore the warning. That night something just clicked back on that night. I left quickly as I could. I didn't even say goodbye. I spent two weeks ignoring him and his calls, praying the bastard didn't impregnate me but he did. I didn't know what to do at first. I couldn't have a child, couldn't do that to my family. I found the ingredients for the tonic from Mama's midwives I should have asked Mama, but I was too afraid." Her voice wobbled as she choked back a sob.

"I left the party early that we all went to. It was Papa who found me in my bathroom in my underclothes. I was in so much pain the next morning I was glad that someone actually came to check on me. They put me to bed and Mama called midwives. Papa banished Ashton from the kingdom and his family after that I found out. They felt horrible because they never saw through the lines of what was going on. No one really did. I was always such a stubborn, strong-willed child that they just let me live my life. They realized it was easier to control me if they let me be. I never shrieked my duties but I was never the daughter they imagined. I was wild and I dragged my sibling and cousins with me a few times into my escapades."

"So after all that, I met you and you came into my life like a breath of fresh air. Examing my own feeling on how I felt about you terrified me. Not because I don't trust you; I know you are not him, but at the end of the day I'm still haunted and terrified of falling back into old patterns. I'm not perfect and one day I will mess up. I'll forget something important or the worst I will hurt you somehow." She admitted her own fears as he took pulled her into his embrace.

"Rosalea Emmerette, " he began tilting her chin up so their eyes met. "I don't love you because you are perfect, I love because you are imperfect. I love when that spit fire comes out and has a passion for something, you don't have to hide her away because you think I won't like it."

"When we first met I knew you had been hurt, I could still it in your eyes and how reserved you were. Then you slowly came out of your shell, you teased me relentlessly over simple things. Then the day we were in the mountains and came across the hot spring. You looked at me so cheekily as you removed your dress when I asked what you were doing. I suddenly understood about the woman I heard so much about in whispers around the court. I wasn't shocked about your abandonment over your clothes; I would never turn down a chance to see a woman beautiful as you unclothed." He grinned at her playfully.

"I was shocked that we reach the point of where you trusted me enough to show me a piece of who you were up on that mountain. I saw your eyes sparkle for the first time which only made me fall more in love with you." He spoke softly and ever so carefully to ensure she understood."So I will ask you once more as I still carry this ring with me. Rosalea Emmerette Will you marry me and spend eternity with me?" He fished out the ring from his pocket.

"Yes, " Rosalea breathed in a deep breath. "I will Tiberius Julius." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly before pulling back. "Did you just admit you fell in love with me after I showed you my tits? "

"Well, they are amazing," he smirked as he stood up with her in his arms. "So amazing I wish to see them in a celebratory way now."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

I am working on a chapter with Anna and Francis that was also half finished which hopefully will be up in a few days!

Any mistakes are my own, i proofed it as best as I could!


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the promised second story that I recently found and finished off.

JediAvenger I hope you enjoy lol!

Song lyrics used were from Don't you Dare by Alexz Johnson

* * *

Three weeks, he was supposed to be home three weeks ago. At least that was the intended to officially be finished with the clave and be a grand scholar of the ancient ministry. She just twenty-one but she pushed her party back when she hadn't heard from him. She wanted to have her first dance with him. Where in the world was Francis?

The first week went by she wasn't worried. The second week she was beginning to fret over it. She called on Amelia who had no new either, even her parents heard nothing from him. It was a mystery. Finally, she went to Jareth asking him if he could make a formal request on her behalf, it was no secret that Francis and she were engaged. Surely Jareth as King could find out what was happening to some degree.

All they received back was he was chosen for the important task upon his completion. It settled their minds. This was a life of a scholar and something she would have to get used to; his leaving at a moment's notice should they send for him.

Still, time ticked by day by day, she remembered his last visit. The night they spent in the old castle still fresh in her mind. The feeling of his body and smooth chest over top of her, they went further than anticipated but he pulled himself away before it went too far. They still have six months before he was finished. Three and half years of letters and waiting. Three and half years of missing him and how it felt to be in his feeling of his lips over her body, catching the dusty pink peaks of her small breasts sending a shock down her body until they settled into her core. He was so gentle. Always silently judging her body language or asking if she was alright. She never knew such pleasure could exist. Now it was her curiosity that won over her embarrassment as she traced over his body with her own hands. Feeling the strength beneath his skin. He was hers in that moment, as she bravely brushed over the hardness that was encased in his pants.

She blushed to herself as she looked down at the piano she sat at. She sighed and flipped through her pages of music. At least it was a distraction from her mind wandering to where he was, what he was doing?

He had lovers before her and yet he was patient as a saint whenever they were around each other. He always told her to not worry him. She was more important than his own needs. He could deal with those himself if he needed to, but she shook her head. She wanted to bring him pleasure. She wanted to give him something in return. He felt so hard and soft to the touch she wrapped her hand around him. His breathing hitching at her gentle touch.

She had woken up the last visit, in the middle of the middle of the night disorientation from a dream. The creeping sound of the castle startling her as she sat up on the bed. She felt young again in the bedroom near the stairs.

She jumped when he reached out to touch bringing her back to her new reality, grasping at the blankets around her.

"It's just a dream, " he murmured to her in the dark of the night. "No one will hurt you." He pulled her gently into his arm with sweet whispers. "You are safe with me, " he kissed her temple. Brushing back her blonde hair from her forehead as she settles against him trying to banish the memories from her mind.

"You were supposed to be here already. " she sighed as she looked at the window of the gloomy day. She hit a few keys on the piano with her right hand, letting them ring out loudly. "We're supposed to be together, going to parties and having our engagement party."

She hit a few more keys before transitioning into a melody from her mind.

"Annie?" She heard the voice of Rosalea call out to her. She was dressed in pastel purple gown and two ponytails on the side of her head.

"Yes, chipmunk?" She turned on the bench to face the small child. "Mama wants to know if you are going to join us for tea?"

"Of course, " Anna nodded. "I didn't realize the time, I didn't mean to make you wait, " she apologized for the sake of apologizing. "Let's go. " she held out her hand to the child who took it happily.

Both Sarah and Jareth were in the sitting room with the tea tray when she arrived with their daughter. They both gave her an empathic look as she took her spot and adjusted her fingerless gloves before taking her teacup from Sarah who was wearing a pair of black leggings and a billowy shirt that looked like that it was from Jareth's closet.

"Looks like quite a storm is brewing. " Anna spoke looking out the window.

"So it, the crops need a good rainfall though. So it will be good for the farmers." Jareth nodded as he reaches absentmindedly as Aiden before he began to jump on the sofa. "Sit, " he warned the young boy. "We do not jump on furniture."

The children disappeared with Jareth which left Anna and Sarah together. Sarah perceptive of her wards mood.

"He'll be back the moment he is finished. " Sarah told her moving to sit next to the young woman and wrapped her arm around her. Such a mother-daughter bond existed still between them despite looking the same age.

"I know, " Anna sighed. "I just dislike the feeling of not knowing when. However, this will be our life. He will be called when needed and can be gone for undetermined lengths of time. I might as well get used to it now."

"Yes, but they do take things into consideration do they not? What happens if you are pregnant surely they won't call him away for such an event?" Sarah brow furrowed she still didn't know much about the clave, not as much as Anna.

"Yes, they will allow for those moments that will come in the years coming." Anna blushed. "They value family, much like they will allow him martial leave."

"Well, that is comforting. " Sarah chuckled. " We wouldn't want to plan a wedding and have the groom missing last second. Now I have set up his room for him for when he does arrive but I have a feeling there will be another he'd rather be in." She smirked.

Anna felt herself blush all the way down to her collarbone. "I am not sure how things will work, " she told Sarah truthfully. "It will be strange to have him back after all this time. We had one summer together before he left."

"You will figure it out together," Sarah smiled at her. "All relationships take work. You'll find your rhythm together."

"He just needs to come home first, " Anna laughed softly and laid her head on Sarah's shoulder.

"Just don't sneak around, you're a grown woman. You don't need to worry about our approval."Sarah told her honestly.

Anna found herself spending her days in a daze. Three full weeks now and still no word from him. She found herself back at the piano on another rainy day. It was like her mood was dictating the weather.

Her fingers tips danced over keys letting the melody build over the measures of music. Letting the music flow through her as she played.

" _Dark cloud moving in_

 _Just one fall of rain_

 _Would wash away_

 _Wash away the pain"_

Her voice rang out, letting her mood be known to anyone who might pass by. She had a clear soprano voice that had a unique warmth to it. She was too shy to sing in front of company or even family, but if someone passed by they always stopped if they heard it to listen for a moment.

" _Just one ray of sun, to warm my skin_

 _Rid me of the cold you're drowning in_

 _I could say that I don't care_

 _But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

 _I've been waiting such a long, long time_

 _Don't you dare change your mind"_

If she was a man, she could have a career like his. She could follow him and assist him in his quests. It was in the dark of the night, she wondered if they were achieving anything for their relationship. What if he decided one day that he rather constantly travel on quests than be with her?

What if he really did change his mind? Her old dream catcher is still hung above her bed, some days she wondered if she still needed it. Putting it away for days at a time only to bring it back out when the need for a peaceful slumber won out.

The days when Jareth and Sarah looked at her with concern over the dark shadow under her eyes. As she went about her duties, helping Sarah with the children or Jareth in his study going over appointments, writing up letters for him in her clear precise handwriting.

No-he wouldn't change his mind, he wouldn't do that to her now.

 _Seems so close to me but still beyond my reach_

 _Calling me and playing hide and seek_

 _Look behind that door I'm the one you been searching for_

 _And I'm not a little girl anymore_

Flashes of their friendship, relationship played behind her eyes as she focused. The first time they met as she hid behind Sarah. Something about him sparked her interest once she warmed up to him. Her jealousy she couldn't explain for the longest time when she saw him with other women. How he would dance with her during the balls when she no partners, laughing at her attempts at silly jokes.

He was what he said. He was whatever she needed him to be. A teacher, a friend, a confident in ways as she grew up. Finally, a lover who was showing her another aspect of life she never thought she would have.

That afternoon she spent in his arms, the firm feeling of his lips on her. The thought of it made her lightheaded. The warmth of his hands as he roamed her body. She was definitely not a little girl anymore. She wasn't super curvy but, she had a softness to her body that she never had growing up.

 _I could say that I don't care_

 _But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

 _I've been waiting such a long, long time_

 _Don't you dare change your mind"_

She never heard the door open or the young man standing in the doorway. He looked weary from his travels. He had a rather bright auburn beard and shaggy hair, but his clear blue eyes held such adoration for the woman at the piano.

It felt like years since he last saw her, and felt horrible when he was given his first assignment when he was supposed to be going home to her. Finally, he finished the task he had been given and now was home. He was still in his scholar robes which were long dark grey over a pair of black trousers and waistcoat with a white shirt.

"No, you are not a little girl anymore and I thank the heavens you are not every day." He finally spoke up. Grinning as he heard the keys jar and the wrong notes wrung out. She turned at the waist. "and I would never change my mind."

She barely made a sound beside the shuffle of her feet as she launched herself towards him. A muffled sob escaped as arms wrapped around each other. "You are home," she sobbed into his chest as she barely met his shoulder.

"I am home, " he stooped at the knees repeatedly kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry for the delay."

"I don't care, you're here now." Anna looked up at him with her cornflower blue eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met almost instantaneously with a ferocity of wanting need as he pulled her close against him before they broke apart.

"Come, before the children find us and we surrounded by everyone, " Anna told him taking his hand and they made their way quickly down the halls until they reached her room. She closed the door shut with her foot before leaning against it her chest heaving from the run up the stairs as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Make me yours." She whispered as the click of the lock was heard. Her voice had no hesitance of her declaration toward him.

It was all he needed to hear.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this one. Let me know what you thought!

Tina


End file.
